Ange Bifide
by Helfyr
Summary: Deuxième partie de "Ange Gardien" : Harry n'a qu'une chose en tête ; retourner à Poudlard ! Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que l'avertissement de l'elfe pourrait être justifié... Quand à Tom, il compte bien faire changer d'avis à son hôte sur le sort de sa "très chère famille" et le faire cesser de la défendre. Il faut juste qu'il trouve comment payer un certain service...
1. Chapter 12 : avertissement, sauvetage

**Bonjour !**

Bienvenue sur** la deuxième partie de "Ange Gardien"** ! J'ai décidé de poster sur une autre fic afin de nommer chaque "actes" différemment et ainsi suivre le même schéma que les livres.

Pour ceux qui débarque, je leur conseille d'abord de lire** "Ange Gardien"** histoire de ne pas être perdu. Pour ceux qui me suive, merci encore de votre fidélité ! Par contre, je n'ai pas fait aussi long que j'aurai voulu mais au moins je suis à l'heure. J'ai pas mal de boulot alors je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus, désolé. J'essayerai de me rattraper, promis !

Passons à quelques questions/réponses :

Y aura-t-il la chambre des secrets ?  
- Oui, puisque je suis à peu près l'histoire des livres.

Comptes-tu faire toutes les années d'Harry à Poudlard ?  
- A vrai dire... je ne sais pas trop encore. Je verrai où mon écriture me mène ! En espérant pas trop me perdre...

Ensuite, une review très intéressante que dont je tiens à justifier certain point :

- y'a des moments ou je trouve que si l'on a pas le livre bien en tête c'est dure de suivre.  
*Je veillerai à faire attention à ça dans les prochains chapitres !

- la scène des clés est tellement expédié que ça fait un peu cheveu sur la soupe.  
*Certes mais... j'avais pas vraiment envie ni ressentit le besoin de m'y pencher... ^^" Surtout que j'aurais encore fait un copié collé... oups ! j'ai rien dit ! xD

- c'est vraiment personnelle mais j'aime bien Hermione hors dans ton histoire elle n'y serais pas ça ne changerais pas grand chose. Je sais que l'histoire est déjà bien longue mais à part Harry Tom et Draco ( et puis un draco courageux j'ai du mal) on dirait que tout le reste ne sert a rien.  
*Je préfère m'épancher sur Draco, Tom et Harry plutôt que les autres personnages... Bien sûr, je ne les oublie pas ! Mais mon histoire diffère sur l'original sur le point des amitiés. Et bien sûr, je sais que ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde !

- A oui et pourquoi Snape? alors que Londubat et Dubois on leurs nom français?  
* Euh... Désolé, là je peux pas me justifier autrement que comme : "j'préfère ces noms en anglais" XD

En parlant de personnage : Je n'aime absolument pas Ginny... Vous êtes prévenus 8D

Comme d'habitude, je remercie chaleureusement tout le monde ! Les lecteurs anonymes, les revieweurs, les suiveurs et les favoiseurs(?).

Bref, ça commence à faire long ce blabla. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps (pour ceux qui lisent) et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Un avertissement, un sauvetage et quelques gnomes.**

« Je déteste tes moldus… »

Harry eut un léger sourire qui disparut bien vite. Il se redressa du parterre d'herbe où il s'était allongé, derrière une haie pour échapper à son crétin de cousin obèse, à l'ombre pour échapper à la chaleur de l'été. Il écoutait Tom proférer des menaces de douleurs atroces envers les Dursleys, jamais de mort bizarrement, tout en regardant le ciel. Mais il s'ennuyait beaucoup trop pour continuer. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire ses devoirs d'écoles afin que le temps passe un peu plus vite, mais ses affaires avaient fait un aller simple jusqu'au placard, enfermé à double tour dès qu'il avait remis un pied dans la maison. Même Hedwige n'avait pas le droit de sortir, si bien qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec le monde magique.

Harry avait bien attendu chaque jour en scrutant le ciel pour voir apparaître une chouette, un hibou ou tout autre oiseau, portant une lettre de ses amis mais rien. Et plus le temps passait, aussi lent soit-il, plus le garçon se sentait oublié. Si Tom n'avait pas été là, il aurait pensé avoir rêvé son année à Poudlard.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet idiot de Dumbledore te force à être ici. Tu risques plus de mourir d'un coup de poêle sur le crâne plutôt qu'attaquer par un quelconque sorcier ou même Voldemort lui-même. »

Harry ricana et se leva pour retourner à la maison de son Oncle. Il ignora chacun de ses habitants et monta dans sa chambre.

.  
Depuis son retour à Privet Drive, il avait compris qu'il valait mieux faire comme si sa charmante famille n'existait pas, être discret et se faire oublier plutôt que de lâcher un mot de travers et que la maison ne se transforme en champ de bataille. Il avait osé réprimander son cousin d'un « faut dire le mot magique » après s'être vu ordonné comme à un chien de passer le lard et la maison avait tremblée des cris de l'oncle Vernon. Depuis, Harry ne leur parlait plus, ou du moins, le stricte nécessaire quand il était obligé. Tom restait tout le temps avec lui pour lui faire la conversation et le faire sentir moins seul. Mais après un mois, Harry pensait à rester en transe et attendre la rentrée dans son inconscient.

Il descendit dans la cuisine en fin d'après-midi pour sa maigre collation du soir alors qu'un gigot cuisait au four. Pendant qu'il grignotait son pain et son morceau de fromage, l'oncle Vernon se posta devant lui, l'air sévère.

« J'espère que tout est clair pour toi. Tant que les Masons seront là, tu n'existes pas !  
- Oui Oncle Vernon. »

Son repas avalé, le garçon remonta dans sa chambre, chassé de la cuisine par sa tante qui terminait d'ajuster l'immense gâteau de crème violette. Il referma la porte derrière lui en soufflant, n'ayant envie que d'une seule chose. S'allonger et attendre le premier septembre.

« Tu as de la visites, » souffla soudain Tom.

Harry leva les yeux pour croiser ceux énormes d'un… d'une créature.

« C'est un elfe de maison. »

Bien que Draco et Tom lui en ait parlé, le brun n'en avait jusque-là jamais vu. Il scruta la créature avec une légère curiosité avant que celle-ci ne descende du lit et ne s'incline.

« C'est un très grand honneur de vous rencontrer, Monsieur. Dobby rêvait de faire la connaissance de Harry Potter. »

La voix était bien trop stridente et forte au goût du garçon qui grimaça. Il ne devait pas faire de bruit, surtout ce soir.

« Pareil pour moi mais…. Baissez d'un ton, s'il vous plaît. Si mon oncle nous entend, je vais avoir des problèmes. Peut-être que vous pourriez… repasser plus tard ?  
- _S'il vous plaît_ ? Monsieur, jamais… jamais les sorciers ne demande l'avis de Dobby, jamais ! Dobby n'est qu'un elfe de maison… !  
- Oui oui, d'accord mais chut ! »

L'elfe referma la bouche, cessant ses petits couinements. Il se tortilla dans sa vieille taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement et parut se reprendre.

« Monsieur Harry Potter, couina Dobby moins fort, je dois vous prévenir, même si je dois m'écraser les doigts dans le four. Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard ! »

Harry resta un léger instant sans voix. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Mais après un échange de regard avec Tom, il sût qu'il n'avait pas halluciné.

« Euh… Si. Je ne vais certainement pas rester ici cette année.  
- Mais il le faut ! Harry Potter est en sécurité ici, pas à Poudlard ! Monsieur sera en danger s'il retourne à Poudlard ! En danger mortel ! »

Espérant que l'elfe baisse d'un ton, Harry s'approcha.

« Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il existe un complot. Et des évènements terrifiants se passeront à l'école de sorcellerie alors Harry Potter doit rester en sécurité ! Il est bien trop important pour qu'il mette sa vie en danger !  
- Quel complot ? Qui complote Dobby ? »

L'elfe couina à nouveau. Sans prévenir, il se dirigea vers le mur pour s'y cogner la tête. Harry l'attrapa pour l'en détacher et qu'il cesse tout son vacarme avant que son oncle ne l'entende, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

« Ça suffit ! Je retournerai à Poudlard, complot ou non ! Je ne resterais pas ici plus longtemps. Poudlard est mon seul refuge, j'ai des amis là-bas ! Enfin…  
- Des amis qui ne vous écrivent pas… »

Le Gryffondor regarda Dobby d'un drôle d'air. Mais sitôt qu'il eut fait un pas en avant, l'elfe en fit un en arrière.

« Dobby a voulu faire pour le mieux… Si Harry Potter pensait que ses amis l'avaient oublié, Monsieur ne voudrait plus aller à Poudlard et resterait protég… Ah ! »

L'elfe de maison sauta sur le lit pour échapper à la poigne d'Harry qui voyait rouge. Ce crétin lui avait intercepté toutes ses lettres ?!

« Les lettres Dobby !  
- Ici… fit la créature en sortant une liasse d'enveloppes mais la gardant hors de portée. Promettez de ne pas retourner à Poudlard.  
- Rien du tout. Donne-moi ces lettres et pars avant que tu ne m'attires des en… ennuis.  
- Harry, poursuis-le ! »

Sous l'injonction de Tom, le garçon se reprit, choqué d'avoir vu l'elfe partir par la porte avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Il descendit le plus discrètement possible pour rejoindre la créature dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta net, choqué et l'esprit vide de toute chose autre que sur le gâteau en lévitation.

« Ils vont me tuer… Dobby ! chuchota comme il put Harry.  
- Promettez Monsieur… Pas de Poudlard, Harry Potter restera en sécurité ici… Promettez.  
- Jamais je ne resterai ici si je peux aller ail… »

Le fracas qu'émit l'immense gâteau en tombant le coupa dans sa phrase mais aussi dans celle de Mr Mason. L'elfe disparu dans un bruit sec, laissant le garçon couvert de crème voir sa mort prochaine arriver sous la forme de son énorme et furieux oncle.

.  
« Je déteste tes moldus… »

Tom fulminait, jetant des regards noirs aux barreaux, ou dans son cas, des regards pourpres. Harry soupira, allongé sur son lit avant de se redresser en entendant la trappe faite en bas de la porte s'ouvrir après quelques coups sur la porte. Son maigre repas était servi. Il regarda la soupe d'un œil morne et l'avala en deux lampées pourtant peu conséquentes. Les légumes qui se trouvaient au fond furent servis à Hedwige sous l'œil furieux de Tom qui n'avait pas décoléré depuis que le garçon s'était fait enfermé.

La soirée avait été un véritable carnage. Non seulement le gâteau avait été fichu, chose qui aurait pu être rattrapable en accusant un trouble mental chez Harry mais un hibou était arrivé sans prévenir, faisant fuir Madame Mason que son mari suivit et, le pire, c'est que la lettre apporté par l'oiseau lui donnait un avertissement. Le ministère avait détecté un sort de lévitation et le prévenait qu'à la prochaine effusion de magie, il pourrait être renvoyé de Poudlard. Harry l'avait malheureusement lu à voix haute et depuis, il se retrouvait cloitré dans sa chambre, avec la promesse de son oncle qu'il ne retournerait jamais dans cette école de fous.

« Si j'avais mon corps et ma baguette, je te jure que je leur aurait fait payer… Comment osent-ils te traiter ainsi !  
- Tom…  
- Non Harry, je ne te laisserai pas me faire changer d'avis ! Regarde ta fenêtre ! Regarde-toi ! »

Harry baissa la tête, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas contredire l'esprit. Mais que pouvait-il faire à part attendre qu'on vienne le libérer ? S'il recommençait à faire de la magie, il serait renvoyé et pour rien au monde il ne voulait perdre cette chance et cette nouvelle maison qu'était l'école de sorcellerie.

« Tu crois qu'ils méritent vraiment de continuer leur petite et immonde vie ?! Des moldus réduisant un sorcier à l'état de captif, de paria… de monstre ? »

La voix de Tom se faisant de plus en plus sifflante et son visage n'avait plus grand-chose de mignon, déformé par sa rage.

« Ils t'ont traité toute ta vie ainsi et tu les défends encore ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête Harry ? Est-ce qu'ils t'auront finalement conditionné pour leur donner raison ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non… Mais s'il te plaît, calme-toi… »

Tom se redressa, toisant la petite chose tremblante qu'était devenu son hôte. Il inspira profondément pour se reprendre et regagner un semblant de calme. Il s'approcha du garçon et s'assit devant lui, reprenant une voix caressante.

« On viendra te chercher. Si Dumbledore ne voit pas son petit protégé, fit-il avec un sarcasme évident, il s'inquiétera forcément. Maintenant écoute-moi. »

Harry redressa la tête, gardant ses jambes contre lui dans ses bras. Tom lui sourit avec douceur malgré qu'il garde les yeux rouges et une légère lueur folle à l'intérieur.

« Le père de Draco est plutôt doué pour se procurer certains objets. On peut dire qu'il en a les moyens également donc il faudra que tu lui demande un service.  
- Mais…  
- Laisse-moi finir. Ca ne sera pas gratuit bien entendu mais on a le temps de réfléchir à comment le convaincre. Pour le service, il faut qu'il te procure un talisman qui bloquera la surveillance du ministère sur ton pouvoir. »

Sous l'air sceptique du garçon, Tom lui expliqua.

« En passant les barrières de Poudlard, les empruntes magiques sont enregistrées au ministère. Ce qui fait que, une fois la première année terminée à l'école, ils peuvent savoir si tu utilises ta magie ou non en dehors.  
- Pourtant c'était Dobby qui…  
- Je sais. La seule explication que je trouve c'est qu'il ait copié ton emprunte. Comment, je ne sais pas mais ça parait le plus logique. »

Harry acquiesça mollement. Il commençait à voir où Tom voulait en venir avec son histoire de talisman.

« Je ne les tuerai pas Tom.  
- Comme si tu en étais capable de toute façon ! Tu n'as que douze ans et une conscience bien trop développée. Mais j'espère que tu seras au moins capable leur faire peur pour qu'ils te respectent enfin comme ils le doivent.  
- Je ne sais pas… »

Tom grinça des dents. Ce gosse l'agaçait avec ses états d'âmes, sa bonté de cœur et toute cette faiblesse !

« Harry, tu veux continuer à vivre cet enfer ? A te recevoir des coups sans raison et laisser ce porc te traiter comme une… une merde ! »

Harry sursauta. Tom était toujours poli, même quand il était furieux. Pour qu'il se relâche ainsi, c'est qu'il voulait vraiment le faire réagir. Mais le garçon hésitait et il entendit l'esprit soupirer.

« De toute façon, nous n'y sommes pas encore. Tu auras un an pour y réfléchir mais promet moi que tu contacteras Lucius quand tu en auras l'occasion.  
- Promis. »

C'était déjà ça, pensa Tom, regardant Harry se préparer à aller dormir. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à la compensation que demanderait Lucius en échange du service, écartant l'idée de l'argent. Le blond en avait bien assez pour s'y intéresser. Il rejoignit le garçon dans son sommeil, mettant de côté le sujet du talisman. Il préféra changer les idées du garçon par un entraînement aux échecs, décidé à le faire gagner sans son aide contre son rouquin d'ami.

.  
« Tu entends ? demanda Harry, relevant la tête du jeu.

- Non, concentre-toi. Tu es trop dissipé donc tu perds. C'est aussi important en magie. La moindre erreur peut-être dangereuse.  
- Gnagnagna… »

Harry souffla un peu avant de regarder à nouveau ses pièces en difficultés. Il allait perdre pour la sixième fois au moins, à quoi bon s'acharner ? Mais le bruit revint, plus fort encore et raisonnant dans l'espace.

« Là, j'ai entendu. Mais c'est sûrement Hedwige.  
- Non, le bruit est différent… Je vais voir. »

Harry sortit de son inconscient avec une certaine joie d'avoir un peu de répit. Tom voulait peut-être bien faire mais le garçon commençait à perdre patience avec les échecs. Il préférait lire son livre de potion plutôt, même si ça le faisait penser à son détestable professeur.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda d'abord sa chouette, calme dans sa cage et regardant fixement la fenêtre. Elle devait être nostalgique de ne pas pouvoir voler en cette si belle nuit, sous la lune constellée de tache de rousseur. Minute, ça, ce n'était pas normal !

« Ron… ?! »

Harry se leva de son lit pour ouvrir la fenêtre coulissante afin de parler avec le rouquin.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment... »

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la voiture au niveau de sa fenêtre au deuxième étage. Elle était vert turquoise, flottant dans les airs et conduite par les jumeaux Weasley qui le saluèrent d'un même signe de main.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? Pas de nouvelle de toi depuis le début des vacances alors que je t'ai invité une bonne douzaine de fois à venir à la maison ! Et y'a trois jours, Papa rentre en nous parlant de ton avertissement comme quoi tu aurais fait de la magie devant des moldus.  
- Ce n'était pas moi. Mais comment l'a-t-il su ?  
- Il travaille au ministère. Tu sais très bien qu'il faut pas faire de magie en dehors de l'école. »

Harry haussa un sourcil narquois, désignant la voiture d'un regard. Ron comprit le reproche muet de son ami et rougit un peu.

« Ca ne compte pas, on l'emprunte seulement. C'est la voiture de Papa donc ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons trafiqué.  
- Et ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait de la magie. Mais c'est une longue histoire. Il faut que tu demandes à Dumbledore de venir me chercher ou au moins faire entendre raison à mon oncle. Je ne peux rien faire moi-même et enfreindre le règlement deux fois en trois jours alors…  
- T'inquiète, on est venus te chercher.  
- Et comment tu veux me faire sortir d'ici ? »

Le brun cogna son index sur les barreaux. Pourtant, Ron ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Tu oublies qui m'accompagne ? On va le faire sans magie qu'est-ce que tu crois !  
- Tiens Harry, attrape et attache les barreaux avec. »

Harry attrapa la corde que Fred, ou George ? lui lança. Le brun secoua la tête, n'arrivant pas à croire à tout ça.

« Si mon oncle se réveille, on est mort… Surtout moi, marmonna-t-il en nouant la corde à un des barreaux. C'est bon, ça tient. »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et lui conseilla de se reculer. Harry se rapprocha de la cage d'Hedwige, fixant toujours la fenêtre. Harry sursauta quand les barreaux s'arrachèrent de la fenêtre avec un grand bruit. Il se mordit les lèvres, tendant l'oreille avec inquiétude. II n'entendit rien de suspect provenant de la chambre de son oncle et se permit de souffler. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre tout comme la voiture.

« Monte, on y va !  
- Mes affaires, il faut que je les récupère mais ma chambre est fermée à clef.  
- Ok ok, pousse-toi. »

Les jumeaux se glissèrent dans la chambre et s'approchèrent de la porte après avoir sorti une épingle à cheveux.

« Sans magie, les moldus savent quand même se débrouiller.  
- On pense que c'est pas utile, mais apprendre quelques astuces, c'est pratique !  
- Un peu lent…  
- … mais pratique ! »

Les jumeaux se redressèrent avec un sourire triomphant, ouvrant la porte de la chambre enfin déverrouillée. Ils sortirent ensuite après l'indication que la dernière marche grinçait, tandis qu'Harry rassemblait les affaires qu'il pouvait. Il les passa à Ron avant d'aller aider les jumeaux avec sa malle, entendant l'oncle Vernon tousser. Ils se débrouillèrent pour la hisser dans la voiture, avec mal mais avec succès et le plus silencieusement possible.

« Ouf… c'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant. »

Harry acquiesça, pressé de partir. Tellement pressé qu'il en oublia Hedwige. Celle-ci le lui fit bien comprendre par un cri aigu, tout de suite suivit par celui de l'oncle Vernon. Harry jura entre ses dents, se traitant de tous les noms pour un tel oubli. Il retourna rapidement récupérer la cage de sa chouette alors que la lumière du couloir s'allumait. Il passa la cage à Ron et monta sur le rebord alors que son oncle tambourinait à la porte. Comme elle n'était plus bloquée, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant l'oncle Vernon figé un quart de seconde avant qu'il ne se précipite sur Harry pour l'attraper par la cheville.

« Ne compte pas t'enfuir ainsi ! cria-t-il.  
- Harry, je peux savoir pourquoi tu traînes… »

Tom fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout. Il analysa le plus rapidement la situation avant de poser sa main sur celle du pachyderme humain. Il puisa dans sa propre magie pour chauffer la peau qu'il semblait toucher. L'oncle Vernon glapit de douleur sous la brulure et lâcha la maigre cheville de son neveu qui s'envola par la fenêtre, bien calé dans la voiture.

« Il y repensera à deux fois maintenant avant de te toucher, marmonna Tom, avec un sourire presque satisfait.  
- Merci, adressa Harry à toutes les personnes présentes. Je vous dois une fière chandelle. »

Les jumeaux lui sourirent tout en conduisant et dirigeant la voiture dans les airs. Ron avait pris l'épingle à cheveux et entreprit de libérer Hedwige qui, une fois les ailes déployées sous le vent, hulula de plaisir.

« Alors, raconte ! s'impatienta Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry détacha son regard de la vitre alors qu'il admirait le paysage. Il raconta la soirée catastrophique suite à sa rencontre avec Dobby. Après un long silence qui suivit son récit, George prit la parole.

« C'est vraiment étrange. Les elfes de maisons ont de grands pouvoirs mais n'ont pas le droit de s'en servir, sauf pour obéir à ses maîtres. Dobby a peut-être été envoyé pour t'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard.  
- Une mauvaise plaisanterie quoi, compléta Fred. Quelqu'un qui t'en veut ?  
- Draco Malfoy. »

Harry regarda Ron qui paraissait sûr de lui.

« Il en a fait baver à Harry toute l'année. Une vraie teigne ce gars !  
- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui Ron.  
- Le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? demanda George en se retournant vers l'arrière, ne conduisant pas.  
- Oui. Pourquoi ? »

George prit un air sérieux qui dénotait avec son habituelle jovialité.

« On a entendu parler de lui. Un proche partisan de Tu-sais-qui.  
- Oui, enfin, quand il a disparu, ajouta Fred, Malfoy est revenu en prétextant qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tout ça. Mais Papa est sûr qu'il faisait partie des intimes de Tu-sais-qui. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Tom. Il le lui avait déjà dit l'année dernière et il le lui reconfirma en acquiesçant de la tête.

« Je suis tout de même convaincu que ça ne peut pas être Draco… »

Les rouquins à l'avant haussèrent les épaules. Ron paraissant encore sceptique mais Harry le comprenait. Le blond avait été tellement désagréable avec eux, même si c'était pour de faux. Finalement, le rouquin préféra changer de sujet pour parler de son vieil hibou qui avait dû perdre les lettres envoyées, de celui de Percy qu'il avait voulu emprunté mais dont le préfet avait refusé, et même de son père, expliquant son travail au ministère et sa passion pour les objets moldus, d'où la présence de la voiture.

Quand l'aube se leva, ils atterrirent enfin au sol pour se garer prêt d'un garage délabré. Harry regarda alors la maison de son ami. Haute de plusieurs étages, elle paraissait si bancale qu'elle ne semblait tenir que par magie. Après tout, c'était une maison de sorcier alors ce n'était pas si étonnant. Ce n'était pas très luxueux, comme le prévint Ron, mais le brun la trouva magnifique comparé aux maisons toutes identiques de Privet Drive.

« Bon, maintenant on monte là-haut sans faire de bruit et ni vu ni connu, on attend que notre mère nous appelle pour le petit dej, expliqua Fred. Toi Ron, tu descendra pour crier « Maman, regarde qui est arrivé cette nuit ! ».  
- Elle sera ravie de te voir, Harry, continua George. Et personne ne pensera qu'on a emprunté la voiture. »

Harry parut un peu sceptique devant ce plan mais acquiesça tout de même. Il alla pour suivre Ron mais ce dernier se figea, le visage prenant une teinte verdâtre. Tous s'immobilisèrent après avoir suivi le regard du plus jeune des rouquins.

Mrs Weasley, une petite femme replète au visage bienveillant, s'approchait à grand pas. Plus elle se faisait proche, plus on pouvait voir qu'elle s'était transformée en véritable tigresse. Ils déglutirent tous quatre assez difficilement. Quand elle se planta devant eux, mains sur les hanches, ils se ratatinèrent un peu plus encore.

« J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que j'étais morte d'inquiétude… »

Harry connaissait très bien ce ton. Un murmure peu rassurant, annonçant la tempête imminente. Tempête qui arriva très vite.

« Les lits vides ! Pas le moindre mot ! La voiture disparue… auriez pu avoir un accident… folle d'inquiétude… vous en fichez ?… jamais vu ça… attendez que votre père soit rentré ! Jamais Bill, Charles ou Percy ne nous ont causé autant de soucis…  
- Le préfet Percy… marmonna Fred.  
- TOI, TU FERAIS BIEN DE T'INSPIRER DE PERCY UN PEU PLUS SOUVENT ! s'écria Mrs Weasley en enfonçant l'index dans la poitrine de Fred. Vous auriez pu vous tuer, vous auriez pu vous faire repérer par les Moldus, vous auriez pu faire perdre son travail à votre père !… »

Harry s'attendait à ce que l'un des trois garçons se prenne une claque mais, quand il vit Mrs Weasley se tourner vers lui, il crut qu'elle serait pour lui, la baffe. Il avait l'habitude avec son oncle après tout.

« Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de toi Harry, je suis très contente de te voir, reprit Mrs Weasley d'un ton doux. Viens donc prendre ton petit déjeuner, tu dois avoir faim. »

Elle tourna ses talons, semblant parfaitement calme malgré sa forte colère. Harry se tourna vers Ron qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Le brun prit lors son courage à deux mains et suivit la matriarche des rouquins.

Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il voyait et tout lui semblait tellement fantastique ! Les titres de livres ménagers, l'horloge à l'unique aiguille, la vieille radio annonçant « Salut les Sorciers », l'encombrement de la cuisine, tout paraissait à Harry fantastique et surtout magique. Il voyait une vraie maison de sorcier et souhaitait immédiatement pouvoir lui aussi habiter dans un tel endroit.

Mrs Weasley lui indiqua sa place avant de se remettre à ses fourneaux. Elle servit ensuite à chacun une bonne assiette de saucisse et d'œuf avant de couper le pain, tout en marmonnant son indignation envers ses fils avant de reprendre plus fort pour rassurer Harry.

« Mon pauvre chéri, tu n'y es pour rien. Nous avions pensé, avec Arthur, à venir te chercher si tu ne répondais pas avant vendredi. Mais pas à laisser trois garnements traverser la moitié du pays en voiture volante qui, en plus, est formellement interdite ! Les moldus auraient pu vous voir.  
- Il y avait des nuages, M'man ! essaya de rassurer Fred.  
- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, répliqua sèchement sa mère.  
- On ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, ils lui donnaient pas à manger ! rajouta George pour aider son frère.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Les jumeaux baissèrent alors la tête vers leur assiette, peu enclin à en rajouter et se faire houspiller à nouveau. Mrs Weasley eut l'air de se calmer un peu, tout de même rassuré de les voir tous en un seul morceau. Elle reprit le beurrage des tartines pour ses fils qu'elle savait glouton et pour Harry qui n'avait que la peau sur les os, alors qu'au même moment, une silhouette apparu, émit un petit cri et disparu aussi vite, faisant sourire les trois garçons.

« C'était Ginny, apprit Ron à Harry. Ma sœur.  
- Elle veut ton autographe » ajouta Fred dans un sourire moqueur avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux devant le regard de sa mère.

Le silence dura, seulement perturbé par le bruit des couverts. Une fois les assiettes terminées, Fred bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Fiou, je suis fatigué ! Je crois que je vais aller me coucher et…  
- Et rien du tout ! le coupa Mrs Weasley. Si tu es fatigué, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Vous allez tous les trois me dégnomer le jardin, ces créatures ont encore tout envahi. »

Un concert de soupire et de grognement accompagna l'ordre.

« Harry, mon chéri, tu peux aller te coucher. Tu n'es pas tenu responsable des bêtises de mes fils. »

Harry alla pour refuser, curieux de voir dégnomer un jardin mais hésita. Tom était retourné dans son inconscient, il fallait peut-être qu'il lui explique ?

« Merci mais je préfère aider Ron, répondit-il finalement, Tom avait dû comprendre rien qu'en voyant la situation, il irait lui parler plus tard.  
- Tu es sûr ? C'est un travail très ennuyeux. Voyons ce qu'en dit Lockhart. »

Mrs Weasley attrapa un gros volume au titre écrit en lettre d'or. « Gilderoy Lockhart, le Guide des créatures nuisible. » put lire Harry au-dessus d'une photo d'un homme blond séduisant et qui lançait des clins d'œil à tout va. Le brun sourit en voyant la photo typiquement sorcière bouger. Il aimait tellement ce monde, même pour une chose aussi banale.

« M'man, on sait très bien dégnomer un jardin, grogna George.  
- Et bien débrouillez-vous alors mais gare à vous si je trouve encore un gnome lors de mon inspection ! »

Les trois frères sortirent de la cuisine en ronchonnant, suivit par Harry qui contempla le jardin. Enfin un vrai jardin ! Avec de l'herbe haute, des plantes de toute sorte débordant des massifs et des arbres noueux tout le long du mur. Il vit ensuite Ron se redresser des pivoines qui s'agitaient, une petite créature à la main.

« Voilà Harry, un gnome. C'est pas comme ceux moldus avec leur petite brouette ou leur canne à pêche, hein !  
- Tu parles des nains de jardin, rectifia Harry, amusé  
- Bon, je te montre comment on s'y prend ok ? »

Ron prit par les chevilles la créature qui couinait de furieux « fishmoilapaix » en gigotant dans tous les sens. Le rouquin le fit ensuite tourner dans les airs comme un lasso avant de le lâcher pour l'envoyer voler par-dessus la haie, dans le champ d'à côté.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ils n'ont pas mal. Faut juste les étourdir pour qu'ils ne retrouvent pas le chemin de leur trous à gnomes et après, on les envoie hors du jardin.  
- Et ton lancer était tout à fait ridicule, dit Fred. Je suis sûr de pouvoir lancer le mien plus loin que la souche d'arbre là-bas. »

Et le concours de lancer de gnome commença. Si Harry n'osa pas trop brutaliser les petites créatures après que l'une ait goûté son doigt, il n'eut plus de pitié et imita les rouquins. Il ria sous cape en voyant les gnomes s'éloigner en désordre, la démarche d'un homme ivre.

« Ils reviendront quand ils n'auront plus le tournis. Papa est trop gentil avec eux alors ils adorent venir ici.  
- En parlant de Papa, s'exclama George après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, il est rentré ! »

Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à l'intérieur, Harry les suivant d'un peu plus loin avec un sourire. Voir les rouquins se précipiter pour accueillir leur père, repenser à la colère de leur mère inquiète, tout ça lui donna du baume au cœur en même temps qu'il le meurtrissait.

« C'est normal que tu sois jaloux. »

Tom lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, ayant sentit l'humeur un peu basse de son hôte.

« N'ai pas honte de l'être. Mais quand c'est comme ça, repense donc à ta promesse. »

Harry lui sourit et le remercia silencieusement. Il n'avait, certes, pas une famille chaleureuse, une vraie famille comme celle de Ron, mais il n'était pas pour autant tout seul. Il avait promis à Tom de lui faire retrouver son corps et ainsi, il formerait leur propre famille tous les deux. Il se sentit mieux et rejoignit la famille dans la cuisine où Mr Weasley racontait sa nuit chargée.

« C'est fou le nombre d'objets que les sorciers s'amusent à transformer, conclut-il dans un soupire.  
- LES VOITURES PAR EXEMPLE ? »

S'en suivit une dispute entre les deux époux. Ou plutôt le lynchage de Mr Weasley qui tentait vainement de se justifier. Il salua Harry avec chaleur quand sa femme lui appris qu'il était là, essaya d'être convainquant pour gronder ses enfants mais dont la curiosité était plus forte en sachant que la voiture avait volée.

« Viens, dit Ron à Harry pour qu'ils laissent les adultes entre eux. Je vais te montrer ma chambre. »

Le brun le suivit sans discuter dans le couloir étroit puis dans l'escalier zigzagant dans les étages. Au deuxième, une porte entrouverte se referma en claquant mais en laissant juste le temps à Harry d'apercevoir deux yeux brillants. Il devina que ce devait être Ginny mais son comportement lui paraissait étrange. Il ne fut pas le seul.

« Elle est pas si timide d'habitude. Normalement, on n'arrive pas à la faire taire ! »

Harry haussa les épaules et monta encore un peu plus haut pour enfin arriver à la porte sur laquelle était peint « Chambre de Ronald ». Le rouquin l'ouvrit et laissa entrer son ami en premier.

Le brun regarda la chambre ou l'orange dominait comme s'ils étaient dans une fournaise. Des affiches recouvraient presque entièrement le papier peint, montrant sept sorciers et sorcières en uniforme de Quidditch. Ce devait être l'équipe favorite de Ron.

« C'est un peu petit, dit le rouquin, apparemment mal à l'aise. En plus, je suis juste sous le grenier ou habite la goule. Elle tape dans les tuyaux et grogne souvent…  
- J'adore ta maison Ron, elle est vraiment fantastique ! »

Le rouquin parut se détendre, les oreilles rougissant sous le compliment. Harry lui sourit et finit de regarder tout autour de lui, des bandes dessinées au héros nommé « Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou » juste à côté des livres de magie, à l'aquarium rempli de têtards près de Croûtard qui somnolait sous un rayon de soleil. Il sentit encore la jalousie pointer le bout de son nez mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Un jour, il aurait une chambre rien qu'à lui, sans barreaux aux fenêtres et remplit de SES affaires.

* * *

**à suivre...**


	2. Chapter 13 : une année qui commence mal

**Bonjour !**

Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre ! Avec un trèèèèès léger retard mais on va dire qu'il m'a donné du mal... A vrai dire, je n'étais pas très motivé à l'écrire donc je crois que ça va se ressentir... Navré.

J'ai aussi fait la relecture alors qu'il est 5h30 du matin avec à peine 1h30 de sommeil donc excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes qui restent.

Vous remarquerez que le chapitre est également plus long. Ce sera donc la taille moyenne de ceux qui suivront, comme j'avais pu le promettre.

Bref ! J'espère tout de même que vous ne serez pas déçu de votre lecture !

J'ai aussi appris un mot cette nuit dans une review... Capillotractée ! (tiré par les cheveux) mais je ne sais pas quel moments de la fic sont désignés. Alors, n'oubliez pas de préciser quand quelque chose ne va pas pour que je puisse mettre le doigt dessus à mon tour et réfléchir pour ne pas faire la même erreur ! =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et au mois prochain ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Une année qui commence mal...**

Une semaine était passée depuis son sauvetage et Harry ne voyait pas le temps filer. La vie chez les Weasley était tellement différente de chez son oncle qu'il avait chaque jour, voir, chaque heure, quelque chose à voir d'étonnant. Il y avait la goule qui, quand la maison paraissait trop calme, poussait quelques cris en jouant avec les tuyaux dans le grenier, un miroir lui criant de se reculotter quand il passait devant et qu'il n'avait pas sa chemise dans son pantalon, quelques explosions dans la chambre des jumeaux qui n'inquiétaient personne et surtout, ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était la sympathie de chaque membre de la famille envers lui.

« C'est parce que tu fais pitié… » avait sorti Tom un soir. Harry ne l'avait pas très bien pris mais l'esprit, au contraire de s'excuser, en avait profité pour accuser encore plus la famille moldus du garçon. Il avait alors haussé les épaules, ne voulant pas discuter de ça.

La veille de la sortie au chemin de traverse, Harry réussit à s'isoler un moment pour pouvoir écrire à Draco. Il aurait voulu le faire avant mais Ron avait insisté pour lui monter beaucoup de chose et il n'avait pas eu un moment à lui. Il expliqua en détail la raison de son silence depuis le début des vacances, lui raconta ensuite le peu de chose qu'il avait à raconter et avoua qu'il avait hâte de revenir à Poudlard avec lui. Il lui indiqua aussi qu'il irait acheter ses fournitures le lendemain et que, peut-être, ils pourraient se voir, en espérant qu'il ne le prévenait pas trop tard. Quand il eut jugé la lettre assez longue, voir trop peut-être, il la confia à Hedwige qui décolla rapidement.

« Tu veux que j'écrive la lettre pour Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda-t-il ensuite.  
- Non… Tu le feras à Poudlard, pour l'envoyer avec un hibou de l'école. Ta chouette est belle, mais pas très discrète. Et il faut que je réfléchisse à la manœuvre. »

Le lendemain, Mrs Weasley réveilla la maisonnée de bonne heure et après avoir avalé une douzaine de toast et sandwich au bacon, ils s'habillèrent pour sortirent. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, Mrs Weasley prit un pot de fleurs vide posé sur la cheminée et regarda à l'intérieur avec une petite grimace.

« Il ne nous en reste plus beaucoup. Arthur, fais-moi penser à en racheter aujourd'hui, dit-elle après un soupire avant de se tourner vers Harry. Les invités d'abord ! Après toi Harry. »

Harry regarda à l'intérieur du pot de fleur sans comprendre. Il eut un sourire un peu gêné.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
- Ah, j'avais oublié ! s'exclama Ron. Désolé Harry. Maman, il n'a jamais pris la poudre de cheminette.  
- Vraiment ? s'étonna Mr Weasley. Comment es-tu allé sur le chemin de Traverse l'année dernière alors ?  
- Avec Hagrid, en métro…  
- Oh ! Il y a des escapators n'est-ce pas ? Comment ça marche ? »

La famille Weasley leva les yeux au ciel devant la curiosité du paternel. Il avait déjà demandé à Harry le fonctionnement de l'électricité, du téléphone, de la télévision aussi, toujours plus fasciné à chaque fois.

« Pas maintenant Arthur, réprimanda Mrs Weasley avant de regarder Harry. C'est plus rapide avec la poudre de cheminette mon chéri, mais si tu n'en as jamais utilisé…  
- Ça se passera bien, M'man, dit fred. Harry n'a qu'à regarder comment on fait. »

A ses mots, il prit une pincée de poudre brillante et s'approcha du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée pour l'y lancer. Les flemmes devinrent d'un bel émeraude dans un grondement et s'éleva plus haut que Fred. Ce dernier pénétra dans la cheminée et cria « Chemin de Traverse ! » clairement avant de disparaître.

« N'oublie pas Harry, il faut parler fort et distinctement, expliqua Mrs Weasley tandis que le deuxième jumeau suivit son frère. Il faudra aussi que tu sortes à la bonne cheminée mais normalement, il n'y aura pas de problème si tu donnes l'adresse correctement.  
- Il arrivera à se débrouiller, j'en suis sûr, dit Mr Weasley en prenant de la poudre.  
- Mais, chéri, s'il se perd ? Son oncle et sa tante vont être inquiet !  
- Je ne pense pas, rassura Harry. Mon cousin trouverait plutôt la plaisanterie très bonne si je me perds dans un conduit de cheminée. »

Il haussa les épaules, ignorant les regards de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas encore parti. Il prit une pincée de poudre et s'approcha de la cheminée. Ron lui donna encore quelques conseils et, une fois à l'intérieur des flemmes vertes, il ouvrit la bouche. Mais il avala une bouffée de suie, le faisant tousser alors qu'il essayait de donner l'adresse.

Il se sentit soudain comme aspiré dans une tornade, faisant tourner le paysage à une vitesse folle, ou alors c'était lui qui tournait. Il essayait de garder les yeux ouvert mais le tourbillon et les flemmes dansant devant ses yeux lui donnaient mal au cœur. Il garda ses bras le long de son corps, priant maintenant pour que tout se termine vite, ne semblant pas pouvoir tenir dans cet enfer vert qui faisait remuer dangereusement ses sandwichs au bacon dans son ventre. Il entrouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussi vite, se fichant bien de voir des maisons inconnues passant en un éclair.

Quand enfin tout s'arrêta, il tomba tête la première sur un sol froid et dur. Il se permit un temps pour reprendre son souffle, meurtri et sale de cendre avant de se relever, tenant ses lunettes cassées par l'atterrissage trop violent. Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait dû mal prononcer l'adresse du chemin de Traverse, ne voyant aucunes têtes rousses aux alentours, ni même aucunes têtes tout court, à par peut-être celles réduites exposées dans une vitrine proche de lui. Il regarda alors tout autour de lui, ses yeux se posant sur des objets très variés mais aussi un peu inquiétant. Ils lui indiquèrent seulement qu'il devait se trouver dans une boutique sorcière, mais pas de celle dont il avait besoin d'entrer pour ses fournitures…

Profitant qu'il n'y ait personne, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, bien décidé à ne pas traîner plus que nécessaire mais se figea en voyant deux silhouettes allant pour entrer. Sans réfléchir, il regarda à nouveau autour de lui et avisa une armoire où il s'y cacha, laissant une mince ouverture afin d'épier le bon moment pour sortir. Juste quelques secondes après, la cloche de la porte résonna, signalant qu'un client entrait.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Draco et Lucius Malfoy. Il alla pour sortir, soulager de voir des visages connus mais interrompit son geste. Il sentait son nez le tirailler donc sûrement rouge, il était couvert de suie et ses lunettes étaient cassées, encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas se présenter ainsi devant le père de Draco et surtout, dans une si étrange boutique. Il pourrait très bien se justifier mais raconter le fait qu'il s'était étrangler avec de la poudre de cheminette…

Son raisonnement était peut-être futile et un peu idiot mais il ne voulait pas être ridicule devant l'homme blond au regard froid. Il se sentait bien trop intimidé pour ça, surtout que Tom n'était pas avec lui. Il repensa aussi au service qu'il devait lui demander, autant, alors, ne pas gâcher les relations avec l'homme en commettant une bourde. Non vraiment, il préférait attendre que l'esprit soit avec lui et ne lui dicte ses paroles.

« Ne touche à rien, Draco, dit Lucius après avoir agité une clochette sur le comptoir.  
- Je croyais que tu voulais me faire un cadeau, répondit Draco, imitant celle traînante de son père.  
- Oui, un balai de course. Rien ne provenant de cette boutique. »

Harry entendit Draco souffler.

« Pourquoi faire… Il n'y a que les joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard qui peuvent vraiment en profiter, de leur balai. Ça ne me servirait à rien si je ne suis pas dans l'équipe de Serpentard. »

Le blond se pencha pour scruter des crânes humains exposé dans une des vitrines.

« Dire que H… Potter a eu l'autorisation pour être dans l'équipe, alors que c'était un première année. Il joue pas mal mais quand même, lui faire une dérogation juste pour ça… On lui donne vraiment un traitement de faveur. Alors que ce n'est qu'un lâcheur… »

La dernière phrase avait été marmonnée mais Draco s'étant rapproché de l'armoire, Harry l'avait tout à fait comprise. Il grimaça, se doutant que le blond devait lui en vouloir de son silence inexpliqué et se promit de lui trouver quelque chose pour se faire pardonner.

« Cesse de marmonner ainsi Draco, réprimanda Mr Malfoy. Qu'il ait un traitement de faveur n'est guère étonnant, puisqu'il est adulé par la plupart… d'entre nous. Cesse donc de me parler de ce garçon. Ah, Mr Barjow. »

Harry se désintéressa vite du vendeur, un homme vouté aux cheveux longs et gras et à la voix sirupeuse. Il comprit juste que Lucius Malfoy avait des objets chez lui dont il voulait se débarrasser. Il s'intéressa plutôt au fils qui continuait son exploration, attendant qu'il s'approche encore un peu plus.

« Père, est-ce que je pourrais avoir ça ? demanda le blond le plus jeune en montrant du doigt une main desséchée qui reposait sur un coussin.  
- La Main de La Gloire ! s'exclama Mr Barjow en lâchant la liste que lui avait donné Lucius pour rejoindre Draco. Mr Malfoy, votre fils à du goût ! Ceci, mon garçon, te permettra d'être le seul bénéficiaire de lumière. Il suffit d'y placer une bougie entre ses doigts. C'est un très bon avantage pour les voleurs et les pillards.  
- J'espère que ce n'est pas ce à quoi il aspire tout de même, répondit Lucius d'une voix cassante avant d'ajouter, encore plus méprisant. Enfin, s'il ne travaille pas mieux en classe, c'est sûrement ce qui l'attend.  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute…  
- Non bien sûr. Avoir de moins bon résultat à chaque examen qu'une fille qui ne vient pas d'une famille de sorcière… Je pensais que la honte te ferait un peu plus travailler. »

Harry pinça les lèvres devant les paroles de Lucius envers son propre fils. Il le savait, Draco avait beaucoup travaillé, faisant tout pour battre Hermione. Mais la brunette était d'une tout autre catégorie et semblait assimiler les connaissances comme un trou noir. Il s'excusa mentalement de la comparer à un trou noir bien sûr, tout en encouragent Draco qui n'avait rien répliqué, laissant les deux adultes reprendre leur marchandage.

Le blond regarda avec moins d'entrain les marchandises de la boutique, s'approchant de plus en plus de l'armoire. Alors qu'il n'était bientôt qu'à trois pas et qu'Harry allait l'interpeler discrètement, Lucius Malfoy le rappela.

« Marché conclu, dit-il. Viens Draco, on s'en va. »

Harry souffla légèrement en voyant le blond rejoindre son père qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie après avoir salué le vendeur. Mr Barjow garda son sourire jusqu'à ce que les deux Malfoy eurent passé la porte. A partir de là, il laissa tomber ses manières et grommela.

« Le bonjour toi-même, _Mister _Malfoy. Si les rumeurs sont justes, il y a encore des choses bien pires dans ton manoir que ce que tu me vends… »

Il retourna au fond du magasin en continuant de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Harry laissa quelques minutes passer pour être sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant de sortir le plus silencieusement possible de sa cachette et de rejoindre la porte de la boutique. Une fois dehors, il souffla, soulagé d'être sortie. Ce fut pourtant de courte durée puisque, à bien y regarder, il ne savait toujours pas où il était.

La rue était assez miteuse, bien loin de l'ambiance chaleureuse et vivante du Chemin de Traverse, et les vitrines rivalisaient dans leurs produits et objets inquiétants. Se retournant vers la boutique qu'il venait de quitter, il en apprit au moins le nom, « _Barjow & Beurk_ », et en regardant autour de lui, il aperçut deux sorciers qui le regardaient en murmurant. Ne se sentant absolument pas à sa place, Harry décida de se mettre en chemin, n'osant pas demander son chemin. Tout en marchant, il appela Tom au secourt.

« Allée des Embrumes… Harry, ce n'est pas très prudent pour toi de venir là, tu sais ? »

L'esprit jeta un coup d'œil au garçon et grimaça. Que lui était-il encore arrivé pour être dans cet état ?

« Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, soupira Tom. Va à gauche, marche vite et regarde tes pieds. »

Harry s'exécuta en tenant ses lunettes, pressé de sortir. Il ne savait pas où l'emmenait Tom mais du moment que c'était loin de cet endroit, ça lui allait parfaitement. Il marcha un moment avant de se faire attraper par le bras. Surpris, il cria et essaya de se débattre avant d'entendre une voix grave bien connue.

« Par Merlin Harry, mais que fais-tu ici ? Et dans un tel état !  
- Hagrid… souffla le plus jeune, soulagé. Je me suis perdu à cause de la poudre de cheminette. »

Le garçon laissa le garde-chasse le saisir par la nuque et le mener lui-même dans la rue tortueuse. Une fois au soleil, Hagrid s'arrêta en regardant Harry d'un drôle d'air. Il commença alors à le dépoussiérer avec vigueur. Un peu trop au goût d'Harry qui se retrouva projeté contre un tonneau remplie de… bouse ?

« Aller se promener dans l'Allée des Embrumes Harry, c'est dangereux ! grommela Hagrid. C'est un endroit très mal famé et personne ne doit te voir là-bas !  
- Forcément, un héros ne doit pas traîner là où la magie noire se vent… Je te laisse Harry, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi.  
- Je pense l'avoir compris, acquiesça Harry pour Tom, le remerciant d'un regard, avant de s'adresser au gardien des clefs de Poudlard en évitant ses autres tentatives d'époussetage. Je vous ai dit que je m'étais perdu… Mais et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ?  
- Produit pour limace. Elles dévorent le potager de l'école, un vrai carnage. Tu es tout seul ?  
- Normalement non, j'étais censé être avec les Weasley mais on a été séparé. Il faut que je les retrouve. »

Ils se mirent alors en marche. Harry reconnaissait un peu mieux la rue, distinguant Gringotts un peu plus loin et, tout en essayant de suivre les grandes enjambées du garde-chasse, lui expliqua la raison de son silence postal. Arrivé près de la banque sorcière, Harry releva la tête pour voir Hermione qui l'appelait avec de grands gestes. Elle descendit les marches sur lesquelles elle était postée pour le rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Bonjour Hagrid. Oh Harry, je suis soulagé de te revoir, après toutes les lettres sans réponses. Tu vas à Gringotts ?  
- Il faudrait que je retrouve Ron et sa famille avant.  
- Et bien, il suffit de le demander, plaisanta Hagrid, indiquant la bande de rouquin qui approchait.  
- Harry, quel soulagement, souffla Mr Weasley en s'essuyant le crâne chauve. Molly est tellement inquiète… Molly ! »  
- Où as-tu atterri ? demanda Ron.  
- Dans l'Allée des Embrumes.  
- Formidable ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.  
- On a pas le droit d'y aller nous, ajouta Ron avec envie.  
- Et c'est normal ! grogna Hagrid. Manquerait plus que ça… »

Mrs Weasley apparut enfin, courant à toutes jambes tout en traînant Ginny accrochée à sa main. Folle d'inquiétude, elle fut soulagée de constater que le perdu était enfin retrouvé.

« Oh, mon pauvre chéri ! Tu aurais pu atterrir Merlin sait où ! Et regarde dans quel état tu es. Mon pauvre chéri… »

Tout en parlant, elle sortit une brosse à habits pour débarrasser entièrement Harry de toute sa suie. Mr Weasley s'occupa de réparer ses lunettes d'un petit coup de baguette avant de les lui rendre comme neuves. Hagrid, après avoir dît où il l'avait retrouvé, les salua avant de partir sous les remerciements de Mrs Weasley. La petite troupe monta ensuite les marches pour entrer dans la banque, Harry détaillant à ses deux amis la boutique de Barjow & Beurk, riant enfin de sa mésaventure.

« Et il était comment le client ? demanda Ron avec curiosité.  
- Comme Mr Malfoy, lâcha Harry sans réfléchir et qu'il regretta assez vite.  
- Et il a acheté quelque chose ? demanda Mr Weasley, qui les suivait.  
- Non… Il vendait.  
- Inquiet alors… »

Harry grimaça un peu devant la détermination féroce de Mr Weasley.

« De quoi est-il inquiet ? demanda Hermione poliment.  
- De la nouvelle loi de protection des moldus sûrement, répondit Ron.  
- J'aimerai bien le coincer un de ces jours, ce Lucius Malfoy…  
- Arthur, tu ferais mieux de faire attention, intervint Mrs Weasley alors qu'ils remontaient le grand hall de Gringotts. Cette famille ne pourra t'attirer que des ennuis. C'est un bien trop gros morceau.  
- Je suis tout à fait de taille à lutter contre Lucius. »

Mais la discussion s'arrêta là. Quand Mr Weasley aperçut les parents d'Hermione, il alla à leur rencontre avec enthousiasme, n'aidant pas vraiment à les mettre tout à fait à l'aise dans ce monde inconnu. Après les présentations, ils allèrent chacun de leur côté pour récupérer leur argent et prirent ensuite des chemins différents par groupe.

« On se retrouve chez Fleury et Bott dans une heure pour vos livres, dit Mrs Weasley. Et vous, n'allez pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! » lança-t-elle aux jumeaux, partis rejoindre un de leurs amis qu'ils avaient aperçu.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui laissa ses parents en compagnie de Mr Weasley, décidèrent de se promener un peu de leur côté également tout en dégustant une glace que le brun acheta avec plaisir, pouvant enfin profiter de sa liberté et de sa petite richesse. Ils furetèrent parmi les passants, discutant de leurs vacances et croisant parfois un Weasley. Les jumeaux se faisaient une provision de « Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste » qui explosait sans chaleur leur indiqua Ron. Percy, lui, avait le nez dans un livre nommé _Histoire des préfets célèbres_.

« Fichez le camp, répliqua sèchement Persy après que son frère ait lu le dos du livre à voix haute.  
- Il veut être ministre de la Magie, dit Ron un peu plus loin.  
- C'est ambitieux. Tu crois qu'il y arrivera ? demanda Hermione  
- Il est tout le temps fourré dans sa chambre pour travailler… Peut-être. »

En y repensant, Harry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir comme métier typiquement Sorcier et ce que lui pourrait bien faire après l'école. Il savait qu'il avait le temps, sûrement assez d'argent pour vivre sans travail pendant quelques années et qu'il devait d'abord aider Tom avant de penser à tout ça, mais il était curieux. Il en discuterait avec l'esprit se dit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la librairie après une heure de flânerie. Ils furent tout trois surpris d'y voir autant de monde et, se regardant pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire, s'approchèrent.

Une banderole suspendue au-dessus de la vitrine indiqua la raison de toute cette affluence de sorcière ayant apparemment, la moyenne d'âge de Mrs Weasley.

_Aujourd'hui, de 12h30 à 16h30  
__GILDEROY LOCKHART  
__dédicacera son autobiographie  
__MOI LE MAGICIEN__  
_

« C'est lui qui a écrit tous les livres de nos listes ! »

Ron et Harry haussèrent les sourcils devant l'enthousiasme de leur amie mais haussèrent les épaules et se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de la librairie. Harry eut un peu de peine pour le sorcier-libraire qui avait l'air tout à fait dépassé par les évènements et essayait de calmer la foule.

Cherchant des yeux, Ron repéra sa famille dans la longue file d'attente qui s'étirait dans tout le magasin avec, au bout, Gilderoy Lockhart signant ses livres. Ils prirent chacun un exemplaire de _Flânerie avec le Spectre de la mort_ et rejoignit la petite troupe de rouquin, dont la matriarche ne cessait de vérifier si ses cheveux tenaient en place. Harry feuilleta un peu le livre en attendant que leur tour arrive, intrigué de savoir ce qui rendait son auteur si célèbre et releva juste un peu les yeux pour l'apercevoir, dans une robe couleur myosotis. Il grimaça. Si les petites fleurs bleues qu'on pouvait parfois trouver sur les parterres d'herbes portaient très bien le bleu, sur une robe de sorcier, c'était assez déroutant. A part ça, le sorcier avait un sourire très engageant, son chapeau de sorcier mis légèrement de travers pour avoir l'air plus cordial et des cheveux ondulés.

Son observation fut interrompue par un petit homme de mauvaise humeur et surtout, très peu poli. Il portait un énorme appareil qui, à chaque flash aveuglant, laissait échapper un nuage de fumée violette.

« Dégagez ! aboya-t-il à l'adresse de Ron en reculant. _C'est pour La Gazette du sorcier_ !  
- Aoutch… Pas la peine de marcher sur les gens quand même ! » répliqua Ron en se frottant le pied.

Lockhart, qui avait entendu la tête, releva la tête du livre qu'il était en train de signer pour regarder Ron. Ses yeux dérivèrent ensuite sur Harry mais surtout sur son front.

« Quelle surprise ! Ce n'est tout de même pas Harry Potter ? »

Le garçon grimaça encore une fois alors qu'un chuchotement fébrile s'éleva dans la boutique. La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer Lockhart qui se précipita vers Harry, l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena à la table de dédicace. Une main sur l'épaule, l'autre serrant celle d'un Harry mal à l'aise, il prit la pose devant l'objectif du photographe qui les mitrailla tout deux comme un fou, enfumant à peu près tout le monde autour de lui.

« Un beau sourire pour la une, mon garçon. »

Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie et ce n'était pas de sourire. Lui qui pensait faire ses achats comme l'année dernière, incognito, il se retrouvait avec le regard de tout le monde sur lui. Mal à l'aise, il essaya de retourner près des Weasley quand le sorcier lui lâcha la main. Mais celle sur son épaule le maintint malheureusement en place.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, s'exclama Lockhart tout en levant la main pour demander le silence, voici le moment idéal pour vous annoncer une nouvelle que je gardais secrète jusqu'à présent ! Le jeune Potter ne se doutait pas qu'en venant chez Fleury et Bott acheter mon autobiographie - que je vais lui offrir gratuitement avec plaisir – qu'il aurait beaucoup plus que _Moi le magicien._ »

La foule, qui avait applaudit devant le geste généreux du sorcier envers le garçon, attendait maintenant avec impatience cette grande révélation.

« Effectivement, j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer qu'Harry Potter et ses camarades de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard auront l'immense honneur de m'avoir comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à partir de la rentrée de septembre ! »

Sans rien demander, Harry reçut dans les bras la collection complète des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart, sous les exclamations de joie et les applaudissements de la foule. Il put enfin s'éloigner vers un coin de boutique plus calme, rejoignant Ginny qui attendait à côté de son nouveau chaudron et se débarrasser de tous ces volumes.

« Tiens. Je préfère acheter moi-même mes propres volumes, souffla-t-il.  
- Et bien, le célèbre Harry Potter ne peut même pas entrer dans une librairie sans faire la une des journaux… dit une voix traînante qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Plaisant, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Laisse-le, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! » répliqua Ginny, le regard furieux.

Harry fut un peu surpris puisque c'était bien la première fois que la petite rouquine ouvrait la bouche en sa présence. Draco lui, ne se laissa pas vraiment impressionné et haussa un sourcil.

« Magnifique, Potter, tu as donc eu le temps de te trouver une petite amie… »

L'ironie dans la voix de Draco permit parfaitement au brun de comprendre le sous-entendu. « Tu as le temps de batifoler mais pas de m'écrire ! ». Il grimaça un peu, il ne faisait que ça aujourd'hui d'ailleurs… et ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment tout expliquer ici à Malfoy, ce serait trop long et d'ailleurs, Ron et Hermione venait de les rejoindre, les bras chargés de livres.

« Oh, c'est toi… dit Ron en regardant Draco comme s'il s'agissait d'une saleté sur sa chaussure. Tu dois être surpris de voir Harry ici, non ? »

Le brun comprit l'allusion de Ron et se retint de lever les yeux aux ciels. Draco ne serait pas énervé de ne pas avoir reçu de réponse s'il avait demandé à un elfe de maison de lui intercepter ses lettres. Mais ça, le rouquin ne pouvait pas le deviner.

Draco par contre, prit tout de suite la mouche et bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, répliqua avec venin.

« Ce qui me surprend plutôt, c'est de te voir, toi, dans une boutique. Pas trop de scrupule de savoir que tes parents ne mangeront pas pendant un mois pour t'acheter tous tes livres ? »

Harry et Hermione durent retenir leur ami pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Le brun lui, envoya un regard d'avertissement au blond pour le prévenir de ne pas aller plus loin. Draco le snoba, détournant le regard.

« Les enfants ! s'écria Mr Weasley qui arrivait à son tour en compagnie des jumeaux. Sortons, c'est vraiment de la folie ici.  
- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Arthur Weasley. »

Pour compléter le tableau, Mr Malfoy venait également de les rejoindre, posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils et arborant le même air méprisant. Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment, frissonnant devant la tension ambiante accrue.

« Lucius, salua froidement Mr Weasley.  
- Vous avez eu le temps de venir malgré tout ce travail au ministère ? lança nonchalamment Malfoy. Toutes ces perquisitions… J'espère qu'ils vous paient des heures supplémentaires, au moins ? »

Harry le regarda plonger la main dans le chaudron de Ginny et, parmi les livres neufs, sortir un vieil exemplaire usé du _Guide des débutants en métamorphose_. Le père de Draco afficha un faux air navré.

« Apparemment pas, ajouta-t-il. A quoi bon déshonorer la fonction de sorcier si ce n'est pas même payer correctement…  
- Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce que doit être l'honneur d'un sorcier, Malfoy, dit Mr Weasley, aussi rouge que Ron et Ginny l'étaient devenus après les remarques de Draco.  
- Bien sûr. Ça ne fait aucun doute en voyant le genre de personne que vous fréquentez… »

Lucius Malfoy tourna ses yeux froids vers Mr et Mrs Granger qui observaient la scène sans trop comprendre.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait tomber encore plus bas. »

Sans prévenir, Mr Weasley se jeta sur Mr Malfoy, bien décidé à lui faire ravaler ses paroles, et renversa le chaudron de sa fille dans un bruit métallique, comme le gong annonçant le début d'un match de boxe. Projeté par le roux, le blond percuta une étagère et une dizaine d'épais grimoires leur tomba dessus avec fracas. Les jumeaux encouragèrent leur père alors que Mrs Weasley tentait d'arrêter son mari. La foule, elle, recula en provocant plus de désordre pour le pauvre vendeur essayant de calmer les choses sans y parvenir.

Harry croisa le regard de Draco et profita de l'agitation autour pour mimer avec ses lèvres le mot « hibou ». Le blond eut l'air de comprendre et acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Le brun lui offrit alors un léger sourire avant de voir Hagrid séparer enfin les deux hommes.

Mr Malfoy se redressa, toujours avec le livre de Ginny à la main mais, la lueur froide de ses yeux était remplacée par une plus flamboyante de hargne. Il lui jeta alors le volume.

« Reprend-le, jeune fille, puisque ton père ne pourra jamais rien t'offrir de mieux. »

Il repoussa ensuite Hagrid qui le maintenait à distance, fit signe à son fils de le suivre et sortit du magasin sans plus tarder.

« Arthur, vous n'auriez pas dû faire attention à lui, dit Hagrid en aidant Mr Weasley à défroisser sa robe. Toute cette famille… pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, tout le monde le sait. Il ne faut jamais écouter un Malfoy. Que de sale engeance ! Venez, sortons d'ici. »

Harry soupira et aida Ginny à ramasser ses livres. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur Lucius avant mais ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Pourtant, ce qu'avait dit Hagrid ne lui plaisant pas pour autant. Il connaissait Draco. Le blond avait peut-être la langue aussi acérée que son père, mais il n'avait pas non plus un fond méchant. Il ne faisait que répondre à l'attente des autres, prenant l'image qu'on voulait de lui. Que son père voulait.

Toutes la petite troupe regagna finalement la rue. Le vendeur avait bien essayé de les en empêcher, mais face à Hagrid, il s'était ravisé. Ils rejoignirent ensuite le _Chadron Baveur _alors que Mrs Weasley faisait entendre sa façon de penser sur le bel exemple que son époux avait donné aux enfants. De l'avis des jumeaux, elle s'inquiétait plutôt de ce qu'avait dû penser Gilderoy Lockhart.

Une fois dans le pub, on rassura le couple Granger qui était encore un peu sous le choc avant qu'ils ne rejoignent la rue côté moldu. Harry, lui, rangea ses lunettes dans sa poche avant de prendre à nouveau la poudre de cheminette. Bien que le retour se passa sans incident, il sut tout de suite qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à ce moyen de transport.

« J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, dit Tom après avoir écouté le récit d'Harry sur sa journée mouvementée. Je ne vais pas te contredire mais on ne peut pas exclure Lucius de nos… connaissances on va dire. Surtout pour le talisman. Il suffit juste de ne pas lui laisser d'opportunité pour nous manipuler. Ne rien lui devoir. Tant qu'on ne saura pas comment payer son service, on ne lui demandera rien.  
- Tu as une idée ?  
- Pas pour le moment… J'en discuterai avec Draco d'abord je pense. Donc attendons la rentrée. D'ailleurs, tu as racheté un carnet et une plume ?  
- Avec toute l'agitation qu'il y a eu, j'ai oublié, désolé. »

Même si l'esprit haussa les épaules en disant que ce n'était pas grave, Harry devina qu'il avait fait une bourde. C'est vrai que, quand il était avec Ron et sa famille, il avait eu tendance à ne pas penser à Tom, enfouie dans son inconscient. Il s'approcha de l'esprit et posa sa tête contre son épaule, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Pardon… »

Tom ne répondit pas tout de suite mais esquissa un sourire. Il prit le garçon contre lui, lui ébouriffant encore plus la tête qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Profite de ceux qui ont un corps. Après l'école, on voyagera tous les trois avec Draco et quand j'aurais un corps et bien… Tu me présenteras au reste de tes amis. »

Harry acquiesça mollement, ne bougeant pas de l'étreinte. Il repensa à son carnet, se demandant où il avait pu le mettre. Peut-être qu'il l'avait laissé au dortoir à Poudlard ? Il faudra qu'il cherche mais il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Après tout, l'encre disparaissait à chaque fois donc personne ne pouvait lire ce qu'il avait pu écrire.

Le reste des vacances parut très rapide à Harry mais aussi très heureux. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'était une vraie famille qui l'acceptait, chaleureuse et aimante. Il avait également reçu une réponse de Draco qui, même s'il avait voulu paraître froid dans sa lettre, lui avait pardonné puisqu'il avait eu des circonstances atténuantes. Le blond lui raconta aussi que son père n'avait pas décoléré avant de rentrer mais qu'il lui avait tout de même offert un balai haut de gamme et que s'il était pris dans l'équipe de Serpentard, qu'il ferait mieux de s'entraîner s'il ne voulait pas voir Gryffondor perdre. Il lui donna également rendez-vous dans leur salle secrète, comme l'année dernière. Harry avait souri avant de cacher sa lettre aux Weasleys, peu sûr de leur réaction s'ils apprenaient le nom de son correspondant.

La veille de la rentrée, Mrs Weasley avait redoublé de talent pour leur offrir un repas digne des rois. Harry y avait trouvé toute sa nourriture préférée et en spectacle de fin, les jumeaux avaient testé leurs pétards mouillés, provoquant un véritable feu d'artifice dans toute la cuisine.

Harry s'endormit avec un pincement au cœur de savoir qu'il allait quitter cette maison si joyeuse. Mais en même temps, il avait hâte de retrouver l'école de sorcellerie, qu'il considérait comme sa propre maison, ses rendez-vous secrets avec Draco, les repas dans la grande salle et les cours. Bon, sauf celui de Potion. Il n'était absolument pas pressé de revoir le professeur Snape qui ne devait sûrement pas avoir changé d'avis sur son compte pendant l'été.

« Cette année… Je vais lui parler. Et lui demander pourquoi il me déteste autant.  
- Tu vas t'y casser les dents tu sais ? dit Tom tout en déplaçant sa pièce sur l'échiquier. Ce n'est vraiment pas une personne très… ouverte. De ce que j'ai vu au temps de Voldemort en tout cas. Très taciturne, peu causant. Il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire mais pas tellement plus. Par contre, je crois me souvenir que le nom de ton père, qui nous combattait, le faisait assez réagir. Pas en bien. »

Harry joua à son tour, tout en écoutant l'esprit. Snape détestait son père et inversement. Pourtant, il n'y était pour rien lui, ni la réincarnation de James Potter. Il était juste Harry. Le garçon soupira.

« J'essayerai de lui parler quand même… De toute façon, à part me crier dessus, me retirer des points ou même me donner une retenue, je ne risque rien. Il m'a protégé l'année dernière après tout. »

Tom haussa les épaules et termina le jeu d'un échec et mat qui fit grogner Harry et qui déclara qu'il préférait laisser Ron jouer contre lui, au moins c'était plus équilibré.

Le réveille ne fut pas de tout repos, le jour du départ. Tout le monde avait encore beaucoup d'affaires à ranger et la maison se transforma en véritable champs de bataille. La voiture, magiquement modifiée en secret derrière le dos de Mrs Weasley, fut bientôt remplie de valises dans le coffre, d'enfants sur la banquette arrière et de parents sur celle avant. Ils n'étaient pas en retard mais presque, aussi Mr Weasley ne perdit pas une seconde pour rouler en direction de Londres. Il avait bien essayé de convaincre son épouse pour pouvoir utiliser le mode volant et invisible mais elle avait été catégorique dans son refus.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de King's Cross à onze heures moins le quart. Personne ne perdit de temps pour rejoindre la barrière menant à la voie 9 ¾ et déjà Percy s'y engouffrait, disparaissant avec son chariot suivit de son père et des jumeaux.

« Ginny, avec moi, dit Mrs Weasley. Et vous deux, tout de suite après. Dépêchons. »

Elle attrapa la main de sa fille et traversa la barrière sans trainer. Ron et Harry n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter et les suivirent juste après, poussant leur chariot. Ils se mirent à courir une fois à un mètre du passage mais, alors qu'Harry s'attendait à arriver sur la voie, le choc de son chariot contre la barrière le déstabilisa. Ron se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, la valise tombant avec un grand bruit alors qu'Hedwige se mit à pousser des cris indignés, sa cage ayant roulé un peu plus loin.

« Dites donc jeunes hommes, on peut savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? demanda un contrôleur, alerté par le raffut.  
- Pardon… j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon chariot… » répondit Harry tout en frottant ses côtes n'ayant pas apprécié la rencontre avec la poignée du chariot.

Ron revint avec la cage d'Hedwige qu'il reposa avec les affaires d'Harry avant de s'attaquer à sa valise pour la redresser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? chuchota le roux.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Il est trop tard ? »

Ils levèrent les yeux vers l'horloge indiquant onze heure moins dix secondes. Neuf. Huit…

Harry fronça les sourcils et poussa son chariot jusqu'à la barrière, tentant de la traverser de toutes ses forces.

« Le train est parti Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Et mes parents, s'ils restent coincés de l'autre côté ?  
- Je ne sais pas mais… allons attendre près de la voiture, tout le monde nous regarde encore… »

Hedwige n'avait pas cessé de pousser des cris stridents si bien que le retour jusqu'à la voiture ne fut pas des plus discrets.

« Harry… la voiture ! Pourquoi ne pas la faire voler jusqu'à Poudlard avec le systeme d'invisibilité ?  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Ron…  
- On est coincé donc on doit trouver un moyen d'aller à l'école. Et puis, en cas d'urgence, les sorciers de premier cycle peuvent faire de la magie. Viens, aide-moi. »

Harry ne parut pas très convaincu du plan de Ron mais l'aida à charger de nouveau la voiture. Ils se placèrent ensuite à l'avant.

« Et tu sais la faire voler ? demanda le brun, gagné par l'excitation du voyage.  
- Pas de soucis pour ça. Si on se dépêche, on pourra rattraper le train et le suivre. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ron démarra la voiture d'un coup de baguette et, tandis qu'Harry lui indiqua que la voie était libre, il appuya sur un petit bouton argenté sur le tableau de bord. Aussitôt, Harry ne vit plus, ni la voiture, ni ses propres mains. Tout était devenu invisible. Ron fit alors décoller la voiture pour s'élever au-dessus des immeubles et bientôt, ils purent voire toute la ville de Londres sous leur pied, baignée de brume et de lumière.

Soudain, dans un petit bruit, la voiture réapparut sans prévenir. Ron et Harry s'y mirent bien à deux pour marteler le bouton mais le système semblait avoir un défaut. Une seule solution, Ron écrasa alors l'accélérateur pour foncer droit dans les nuages bas recouvrant la ville.

« Et maintenant… ? demanda Harry en regardant le brouillard grisâtre dans lequel ils étaient.  
- Il faut repérer le train… je vais descendre un peu. »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à chercher le Poudlard Express et une fois la direction à prendre trouvée, ils remontèrent dans les nuages.

« Tu as rejoint Draco ? demanda Tom, apparaissant à côté d'Harry sur la banquette. Mais… »

L'esprit regarda tour à tour le brun puis le rouquin qui riaient à gorge déployée. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta, c'est qu'ils ne se trouvaient absolument pas dans le Poudlard Express. Peu patient, il força Harry à retourner dans son inconscient, prévint Ron à sa place qu'il devait fermer les yeux un instant et rejoignit ensuite le garçon.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
- La barrière ne nous a pas laissé passer, répondit Harry, calmé de son fou rire. Alors on s'est dit qu'on allait prendre la voiture et suivre le train. Ensuite, Ron a dit qu'il fallait faire attention aux avions maintenant. »

Tom haussa un sourcil devant le sourire idiot de son hôte. Il ne trouvait pas vraiment la blague très drôle. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire même, se demandant ce que le garçon pouvait bien avoir dans la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas pensé qu'attendre le retour des parents était, comment dire… une meilleur idée ? Que vous loupiez le train, tant pis mais prendre une voiture trafiqué pour VOLER dans les airs jusqu'à Poudlard ? Tout seul ? »

Sous le regard sévère de l'esprit, Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules. Même si physiquement, ils avaient le même âge et à peu près la même taille, Tom savait mille fois mieux jouer de son regard, de sa voix et de sa posture, réussissant à lui sembler imposant. Et il fallait dire aussi que, même s'il n'en paraissait que douze, Tom avait tout de même plus de soixante ans.

« L'idée de Ron, baragouina finalement Harry.  
- Et tu ne pouvais pas l'en dissuader ? Ou même le laisser faire sa bêtise seul ? Bon sang Harry, réfléchit un peu avant d'agir ! »

L'esprit secoua la tête. Bien sûr que non, Harry était à Gryffondor ! Courage et témérité prévoyant. Il se frotta la tempe et souffla.

« Maintenant que c'est fait… essayez d'être discret et d'atterrir vivant. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rejoignit Ron qui lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets.

« Tu arrives vraiment à t'endormir n'importe où…  
- Désolé, je devais me reposer un peu. Par contre… Faisons attention. »

Le rouquin acquiesça, lui assurant qu'il ne risquait rien.

Pendant le voyage, Ron faisait régulièrement descendre la voiture sous la couche de nuage pour vérifier où était le train. Londres était loin à présent et le voyage se faisait long. Ron avait proposé des caramels mais Harry avait refusé, de moins bonne humeur qu'au décollage.

Quand il y repensait, il se sentait inquiet. Ils feraient un atterrissage fracassant sur la pelouse de Poudlard mais, à part les élèves, il se doutait qu'on ne les accueille avec de grands sourires. Encore une fois, Harry se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire sans Tom, à part des bêtises plus grosses qu'une maison. Il repensa aussi à la barrière et à la voie 9 ¾ devenue inaccessible pour eux. Il soupira une nouvelle fois mais par égard pour Ron qui devait conduire, il ne retourna pas dans son inconscient pour faire passer le temps plus vite en discutant du problème avec l'esprit. Il supporterait le chaud, l'ennuie et la soif avec le rouquin, prenant ses responsabilité pour ne pas avoir réfléchis.

« On ne devrait plus être très loin maintenant, non ? dit soudain Ron d'une voix un peu enrouée à cause de sa gorge sèche.  
- Jetons un coup d'œil au train alors, » répondit Harry en observant les couleurs rosés du soleil couchant.

Le train serpentait toujours parmi les montagnes, brillant des lumières des wagons puisqu'il faisait plus sombre sous les nuages qu'au-dessus. Ron enfonça une nouvelle fois l'accélérateur pour pouvoir remonter mais le moteur patina légèrement en émettant une légère plainte. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, peu assurés cette fois.

« On a fait une longue route… la voiture est sûrement un peu fatiguée. »

Harry acquiesça légèrement, pas vraiment tranquille. Et plus les étoiles commençait à apparaitre, plus la voiture se faisait brillante. Ron encourageait la voiture ou essayait de se rassurer mais ils étaient tous presser de pouvoir atterrir. Redescendant sous les nuages pour scruter les alentours devenus sombres, Harry fut le premier à apercevoir les tours du château.

« Allez, on arrive, encore un petit effort ok ? » cajola Ron en tapotant le volant.

Le brun s'accrocha au bord de son siège, appelant Tom.

« La voiture ne tiendra pas, souffla-t-il pour mettre en garde Ron mais aussi pour prévenir l'esprit.  
- Parfait, siffla Tom. Que comptes-tu faire alors ?  
- Ne dis pas ça Harry, elle va tenir, hein, dit Ron en même temps. Juste encore un peu. »

Alors qu'ils passaient au-dessus du lac et que le château était proche, le rouquin accéléra de nouveau. Mais la voiture ne fut pas de cet avis et après un grand bruit de ferraille, se fit complètement silencieuse. Le moteur arrêté, la voiture commença alors à piquer du nez.

« Fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie ! » paniqua Harry en voyant que la voiture se dirigeait droit sur la muraille.

Ron prit la supplique pour lui et tourna désespérément le volant. La voiture prit une large courbe, évitant la muraille d'un cheveu, et survola ensuite les serres, le potager et enfin la pelouse, continuant à perdre de l'altitude. Ron sortit alors sa baguette pour arrêter la voiture et atterrir enfin mais rien ne changea malgré ses coups sur le pare-brise et le tableau de bord.

« Harry, prépare toi au choc… souffla Tom, le visage impassible mais les mâchoires obstinément serrées.  
- Hein… AAAAAAH ! »

Réagissant bien trop tard, la voiture finit par s'écraser contre le tronc massif d'un arbre dans un grand bruit de tôle. Finalement complètement arrêtée, la voiture tomba au sol lourdement, le capot tout gondolé et fumant. Harry redressa la tête en entendant une plainte déchirante venant de Ron.

« Tu es blessé ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.  
- Non mais… ma baguette… »

Le roux brandit alors le triste spectacle de sa baguette brisée, l'extrémité tenant par miracle par quelques fibres de bois. Harry voulut le rassurer mais, à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que quelque chose frappa le flanc de la voiture avec force, le projetant sur le roux. Un coup sur le toit suivit rapidement et enfin, une branche grosse comme un python s'abattit sur le par brise.

« Un saule cogneur ! Pourquoi il y a un saule cogneur ici ! s'énerva Tom. Harry, passe-moi le relais ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se retira. Tom brandit alors la baguette du garçon et lança plusieurs sorts aux branches qui s'agitaient devant la voiture. Il finit par frapper le tronc pour enfin l'immobiliser.

Soudain, les phares se rallumèrent et les sièges tremblèrent. La voiture venait de redémarrer et recula, profitant de l'immobilité du saule. Ce dernier reprit vit pourtant rapidement et émit d'inquiétant craquement, comme s'il voulait sortir de terre pour les poursuivre. Hors de portée, l'Anglia éjecta tout ce qu'elle contenait et, semblant furieuse, s'éloigna dans les ténèbres, sourde aux appels de Ron qui s'était relevé précipitamment.

Tom alla récupérer la cage d'Hedwige qui avait de nouveau roulée au sol sous les cris de son habitante. L'esprit libéra sa chouette qui, après un coup d'aile rageur sur le crâne et des cris outrés, s'envola vers le château sans demander son reste. Il soupira, soudain las en sentant la fatigue s'emparer de lui, et releva les yeux sur Ron qui revint piteusement.

« Papa va me tuer… la voiture est partie.  
- Laisse-là… elle en a plus bavé que nous dans cette affaire au final. »

Ron ramassa Croûtard, son rat, tout en observant l'arbre encore agité. Après que Tom ait redonné place à Harry, les deux garçons traînèrent piteusement leur valise derrière eux, remontant vers le château. Ron lui avait assuré une arrivée triomphante mais tout ce qu'ils avaient récolté n'était que des bleus et une frayeur immense, ainsi qu'une baguette cassé pour le roux.

« Au moins on est quand même vivant… souffla Harry, remerciant Tom silencieusement tout en marchant vers les grilles du château.  
- Le banquet doit être commencé à l'heure qu'il est, dit Ron en laissant tomber sa valise au pied des marches de l'entrée. Tiens, viens voir. »

Ils s'approchèrent d'une fenêtre éclairée et purent observer la grande salle et ce qu'il s'y passait. C'était encore la répartition, la file d'élève de première année attendant debout entre les tables, le professeur McGonagall posant le Choixpeau magique sur un tabouret. Elle déroula ensuite un parchemin pour faire l'appelle. Harry tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs pour apercevoir le directeur qui assistait avec un regard bien veillant à la répartition. Il reconnut aussi Gilderoy Lockhart dans une robe bleu-vert, et Hagrid en bout de table.

« Harry, t'as vu, il y a une place libre à la table des professeurs, murmura Ron. Où est Snape ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Il est peut-être malade… espéra Ron avec un léger sourire. Ou tiens, il a peut-être démissionné parce qu'il n'a pas eu le poste de Défense, encore une fois.  
- Ca serait trop beau pour être vrai…  
- Sûr que s'il n'était pas là, ça nous ferait des vacances… Peut-être qu'il a été renvoyé en fait, puisque tout le monde le déteste.  
- Ou alors… commença une voix glacée derrière eux. Peut-être qu'il attend de savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus par le train. »

Harry ferma les yeux, retenant un gémissement de désespoir. Alors qu'ils avaient pu survivre à un voyage chaotique et à l'attaque d'un arbre furieux, ils allaient se faire étriper par le professeur de potion se tenant juste derrière eux. Ils étaient fichus.

* * *

**à suivre...**


	3. Chapter 14 : un avertissement fondé

**Bonjour !**

Je sais que je suis en retard mais... Désolé, c'est comme ça. Sachez que je n'en suis pas fier pour autant ! Et surtout, pas beaucoup de nouveauté dans le récit par rapport au texte original :/ Enfin, sauf la fin...

Je n'en dirai pas plus !

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire le chapitre le mois prochain alors peut-être que vous allez devoir attendre bien plus qu'un mois pour avoir la suite. Si je ne poste pas après une semaine de retard, considérez que **la suite viendra en Juillet**** seulement. **

Mais **je n'abandonne pas l'histoire ! **Ça, je peux au moins vous le promettre !

Quelques réactions sur les reviews reçues :

- je percute d'un truc, a la fin de l'année harry saura tout sur tom, ça va donner les vacances d'été.  
*J'ai un peu en tête ce qui va se passer même si je ne suis pas sûr du comment ça se passera. En tout cas, ça va effectivement poser problème... x)

- On a l'impression de relire les livres de Mme Rowling.  
* Malheureusement... oui. Mais je pense que je vais me détacher un peu du récit après ce chapitre ! N'abandonnez pas la lecture juste pour ça s'il vos plaît ! D8

- je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir vu Tom autant que je l'aurais voulu  
* Je suis également frustré... Mais ça va changer ! j'espère...

Bref ! Je remercie encore et encore ceux qui review, follow et fav et aussi les lecteurs qui ne font que lire. C'est déjà ça ! x)

Je suis bien sûr à l'écoute de tous commentaires, aussi bien positif que négatif ! Les deux, bien justifié, peuvent toujours aidé !

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : Je me suis pas trop relu, il doit donc y avoir pas mal de faute... je corrigerai plus tard :/

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Avertissement fondé.**

Le bureau dans lequel Harry et Ron se trouvaient était à l'image de son propriétaire. Froid, presque morbide avec des bocaux remplis d'on ne sait quoi, sombre et sans rien pour vous mettre à l'aise. Par sécurité pour ses pensées, le brun avait laissé courir son regard partout sauf sur Snape pendant que ce dernier leur lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, leur apprenant que, bien qu'ils aient essayé d'être discret, ça n'avait pas vraiment été un franc succès et que plusieurs moldus avaient aperçu la voiture. Le professeur, qui ne les avait pas laissé en placer une, était ensuite parti pour trouver les personnes aptes à les punir correctement, les laissant dans l'attente de leur future sentence.

Depuis, Ron se rongeait les ongles et Harry… patientait. Tom lui avait assuré qu'ils écoperaient d'une lourde retenue mais pas d'un renvoie définitif, alors il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il avait plutôt hâte que tout se termine pour pouvoir aller se coucher, fatigué de tout ce remue-ménage.

Quand le professeur McGonagall arriva, l'atmosphère se fit un peu plus chaude avec le feu qu'elle alluma dans la cheminée. Elle permit aussi à Ron de faire le récit de leur aventure et bien sûr, leur demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas envoyé un hibou, puisqu'ils avaient une chouette à disposition. Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille, plutôt occupé à éviter de nouveau le regard bizarrement très insistant de Snape, et se concentrer sur des choses anodines. Comme par exemple ce cœur momifié dans un des bocaux de l'étagère en face. Ce devait être un ingrédient de potion.

Il sortit pourtant de ses observations quand le professeur Dumbledore entra, remarquant la mine contrarié de Snape. Ce dernier devait savoir qu'avec l'appui du Directeur, les deux élèves seraient encore plus facilement tirés d'affaire. Ron recommença sont récit, sans rien omettre sauf que la voiture appartenait à son père, ne voulant pas lui attirer des ennuis. Dumbledore ne le coupa pas une fois, regardant les deux élèves tour à tour.

« Vous n'avez rien à ajouter, Mr Potter ? demanda le directeur.  
- Non Monsieur. »

Après un léger instant de silence, ce fut Ron qui reprit la parole.

« Est-ce qu'on doit partir ce soir, M'sieur… ?  
- Non Monsieur Weasley, mais j'espère que vous avez conscience la gravité de vos actes irréfléchis. C'est donc votre seule chance messieurs. Je serais au regret de vous renvoyer à la prochaine bêtise de ce genre. Vous comprenez ? »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, soulagé de s'en sortir pour l'un, soulagé que ce soit enfin réglé pour l'autre. Harry jeta alors un léger coup d'œil à Snape pour remarquer son air encore plus contrarié ayant l'air d'avoir avalé un citron entier. Il le vit même tenter de parler mais se raviser, reniflant dédaigneusement. Soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent à peine une seconde et Harry détourna vivement la tête.

« P…  
- Venez Severus, parla Dumbledore en même temps que Snape. Retournons au banquet. Avez-vous goûté à la tarte à la crème ? Non ? Allons-y alors. Je suis sûr qu'elle est délicieuse. »

Le professeur de potion ferma les yeux une seconde avant de suivre le directeur, laissant la directrice des Gryffondors s'occuper de ses lions et qui les observait d'un regard furieux.

« Mr Weasley, allez à l'infirmerie pour la coupure sur votre front.  
- Ca va, ce n'est rien Madame… marmonna Ron. Je… voudrais plutôt aller voir la répartition, pour ma sœur…  
- La Répartition est terminée, coupa le professeur. Votre sœur est tout comme vous et vos frères, à Gryffondor. »

Ron parut soulagé et sourit à Harry. Le brun, lui, haussa simplement les épaules, pas étonné du choix du vieux chapeau magique.

« Pour ce qui est de Gryffondor, puisque vous en parlez…  
- Pardon Professeur, la coupa Harry, mais… l'année n'a pas tout à fait commencée, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand nous avons pris la voiture… Alors on ne devrait pas avoir de point de pénalité… »

Le professeur McGonagall lui jeta un regard perçant mais une ombre de sourire était furtivement apparue.

« Il n'y aura pas de points enlevé Mr Potter. Mais préparez-vous à une retenue conséquente. Pour ce soir, vous déjeunerez ici et quand vous aurez fini, vous rejoindrez votre dortoir. Sans faire de détours bien entendu ! »

Elle agita sa baguette et sur le bureau de Snape, un plateau rempli de sandwiches apparut ainsi qu'un pichet de jus de citrouille et deux gobelets dorés. Elle laissa ensuite les deux étudiants qui commencèrent à manger sans attendre, la faim revenu avec le soulagement.

Harry écouta d'une oreille le monologue de Ron parlant la bouche à moitié pleine, grignotant quelques sandwichs. Il réfléchissait à cette année qui commençait, l'avertissement de l'elfe, la barrière, la voiture… Un léger bourdonnement lui chatouillait l'esprit, un pressentiment. Et comme peut-être à chaque fois, ce devait être un mauvais.

« Vous avez eu de la chance… Heureusement que Dumbledore est de ton coté. En tout cas, Il suffit que tu passes un mois avec ce rouquin pour arriver en fanfare à la rentrée.  
- Il ne pensait pas à mal… Et j'ai trouvé l'idée bonne, donc c'est aussi ma faute. »

Harry poussa sa pièce sur l'échiquier.

« Et ne me dis pas de ne plus traîner avec lui, tu n'aurais plus d'adversaire à la hauteur aux échecs sinon. »

L'esprit haussa les épaules.

« Le point positif là-dedans, c'est que tes camarades vous ont bien accueilli, contrairement à la veille des vacances… Enfin, tu gères ta vie comme tu l'entends Harry, je ne suis que ton conseiller. Du moment que tu ne la mets pas en danger, ça me va.  
- En parlant de ça… Je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas vivre un peu aussi cette année ? »

Tom releva les yeux sur le garçon en face de lui après avoir joué. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, comprenant plus ou moins.

« Non. Je n'ai pas envie de faire deux fois ma deuxième année. Et ce serait trop contraignant. Tu imagines ? Une semaine sur deux, on échange nos places ? On va te penser fous ou avec un trouble de la personnalité. Non vraiment, tu attires assez l'attention comme ça avec ta cicatrice pour avoir encore un truc étrange.  
- Je proposais ça comme ça. »

Il eut un léger sourire et tendit la main pour ébouriffer la tignasse du garçon. Harry grogna.

« Je sais que tu penses à moi mais je te l'ai dit, vis ta vie, vis Poudlard comme un garçon normal, étudie tout ce que tu peux et grandis simplement… Harry, ça fait longtemps que je suis bloqué en toi, alors oui, je m'ennuie mais le temps passe vite depuis que je peux te parler et sortir. Donc, vraiment, ne t'en fais pas. Même si tu m'oublies un peu pendant la journée, au final, on se retrouve la nuit. »

Tout en parlant, il continua à jouer et finit par faire mat, pour la dixième fois au moins.

« Harry, arrête de déprimer pour ça, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque ici qu'on ne trouvera rien ailleurs… Après tout, je peux dire que niveau magie noire, ce n'était pas très complet.  
- Mais la magie noire…  
- N'est mauvaise qu'en fonction de comment on l'utilise. Elle tue oui, mais elle peut protéger. Beaucoup de sort de défense puissant sont de magies noires. Et je suis sûr que les boucliers magiques de Poudlard en contiennent. »

Harry médita ces paroles. Venant d'un ancien mangemort, il avait de quoi se méfier un peu non ? Il secoua la tête avec un sourire. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ça.

.  
Une semaine de cours passa et Harry se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de suivre les conseils de Dobby. Effectivement, il était en grand danger dans Poudlard, malgré les protections dites infaillibles, car le danger lui-même venait de l'intérieur de l'école. Habillé de robes presque plus criardes que celles du Directeur, ou muni d'un appareil photo.

« Harry ? »

Le brun sursauta, se redressant de sa cachette derrière une armure. Quand il se tourna pour voir Hermione qui le regardait bizarrement et Ron qui riait sous cape, il souffla et remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez.

« Salut, dit-il d'un ton las.  
- Tu te caches encore de Colin ?  
- Ou de Lockhart ? ajouta Ron.  
- Devinez »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

Harry ne savait pas lequel des deux étaient le plus pénible. Le professeur de défense parlant à tort et à travers de sa célébrité, que Harry ne devait pas aller trop vite dans la sienne comme par exemple, faire une séance de dédicace ou un exploit dangereux, ou bien Colin Crivet, un premier année d'origine moldu qui le poursuivait avec son appareil photo et ses questions, responsable de la rumeur comme quoi il avait tenu cette sois disant séance de dédicace. Non vraiment, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Et à peine une semaine était passé.

« Demain, je reste au lit… J'aurais au moins un peu de tranquillité.  
- Peut-être… Peut-être pas, le taquina le rouquin. Il va sûrement croire que tu es malade et venir te tenir compagnie touuuuute la journée.  
- Pitié non… »

Devant la mine horrifiée de leur ami, Hermione et Ron rirent de bon cœur, Harry secouant la tête en souriant tout de même alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour le dîner. La porte s'ouvrit alors sans prévenir et Ron faillit bien se la prendre en pleine figure.

« Hey, faites un peu attention ! râla-t-il.  
- Tu n'as qu'à pas rester derrière les portes, Weasley. »

Harry attendait se moment depuis le début de la semaine. Il devança Ron et passa à côté de Malfoy, le bousculant de son épaule.

« Potter…  
- Désolé Malfoy, mais tu devrais éviter de rester au milieu du passage. »

Le blond siffla entre ses dents, jetant un regard noir au trio. Il retint cependant Crabbe de s'avancer les poings menaçant et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers leur salle commune, une main dans la poche de sa robe d'école.

« Toujours aussi odieux… marmonna Hermione. Et toi Harry, ne répond pas à ses provocations. C'est inutile de le copier tu sais. »

Le brun haussa simplement les épaules et, après un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir, il entra dans la grande salle. Bien évidemment, Colin lui fit des grands signes de la main pour lui montrer qu'il avait gardé une place près de lui. Un sourire compatissant aux lèvres, Hermione et Ron s'installèrent avec le premier année, ne donnant pas à Harry le choix. Le dîner se passa tout de même bien, et Ron, à l'image de ses frères farceuses, s'amusait à faire croire tout et n'importe quoi au pauvre garçon. Harry ne trouvait pas ça très drôle. Si Tom n'avait pas été là, il aurait été aussi crédule que Colin.

Une fois de retour au dortoir, Harry réussit à se débarrasser de Colin, prétextant avoir des devoirs importants. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux après tout. Entre Snape, le professeur McGonagall, et les autres cours, ils avaient déjà des rédactions longues de plusieurs centimètres à faire pour la semaine prochaine.

Au bout d'une bonne heure à étudier, Harry referma son livre et s'étira sur sa chaise.

« Je terminerai demain je pense. Hermione ?  
- J'ai bientôt fini, je vais rester encore un peu. »

Il acquiesça et rangea ses affaires avant de se lever pour rejoindre son dortoir où Ron jouait à la bataille explosive avec Seamus, Dean et Neville. Il ne les dérangea pas et préféra sortir distraitement sa cape d'invisibilité. Il fit mine de se coucher et tira les rideaux de son lit. Il se couvrit ensuite de sa cape et ressortit par le côté opposé du baldaquin.

« On m'a demandé ce que c'était, des cratelètes… J'ai dû dire que c'était comme ça que je prononçais tartelettes quand j'étais petit. »

Harry pouffa avant d'avaler sa chocogrenouille. Le blond haussa les épaules.

« Pansy s'est fichu de moi mais elle n'arrêtait pas de couiner des 'C'est mignon !' Donc au final, je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti. Mais il faudra quand même trouver autre chose qu'un bout de papier et un anagramme. Une fois ça va, mais plusieurs fois, ça paraîtrait bizarre.  
- Ça marchait bien l'année dernière, signala Harry. Là, c'était juste un coup de malchance non ?  
- Mais Draco n'a pas tort. Pourquoi ne pas décider d'un jour régulier ? proposa Tom.  
- C'est risqué aussi… Imagine que quelqu'un le remarque ? Et si l'un de nous ne peut pas, il faudra quand même prévenir l'autre, reprit Draco. Ça revient au même au final.  
- Il faudrait quelque chose comme… un téléphone. Un truc comme le réseau de cheminette mais sans avoir besoin de cheminée » expliqua Harry au blond qui n'avait pas l'air de saisir.

Draco acquiesça, jouant à son tour.

« Ce ne serait pas non plus très discret… Il faudrait quelque chose de plus simple, au moins pour le transporter n'importe quand.  
- Un objet ? Comme quoi ? Ah ! Ça suffit, j'en ai marre ! »

Le blond se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le dos. Il venait encore de perdre mais lui, il n'avait pas la patience de jouer plus de trois fois, surtout s'il ne gagnait pas une seul fois. Tom ricana.

« Heureusement qu'il y a Ron pour me tenir tête. Sinon, je crois que je commencerai à désespérer.  
- Pff, c'est son seul point positif… grogna le blond tout en piochant une plume au sucre. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour jouer autant… C'est barbant à la fin les échecs. »

Harry haussa les épaules et attrapa une pièce qui essayait de s'enfuir. Le cheval cabra, mécontent alors que son cavalier protestait vigoureusement. Le brun remit la pièce sur le plateau avant de se redresser.

« Pourquoi pas une pièce d'échec ? »

Il reçut deux regards sceptiques qui le fit sourire, penaud. Il proposait quelque chose au moins mais quand il y repensait, ce n'était finalement pas discret non plus.

« Tom, chez les mangemorts... Ils devaient bien avoir un signal pour leur réunion avec Voldemort non ? »

Draco se redressa. Ils en avaient un peu parlé en début de soirée, mais pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tom lui avait annoncé que Lucius avait fait partie des mangemorts avec lui, de gré et non de force, ce qui au final, ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris. Son père ne lui avait pas parlé de cette période, mais il n'était pas idiot et il savait écouter.

Qu'Harry ait un mangemort dans sa tête était peut-être bien plus perturbant. L'esprit devait ressentir de la rancune envers le garçon pour avoir défait son maître, mais Tom l'avait aidé à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, même quand c'était contre Voldemort. On pouvait alors le considérer comme repentit ? Ou plutôt, il avait trouvé un intérêt plus grand à être avec Harry, comportement un peu plus Serpentard. Oui, c'était le plus probable.

« Oui, il y avait bien quelque chose. Mais c'est une marque, un tatouage qui ne se retire pas et seul Voldemort en connaissait la formule. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de ça. Juste pour des rendez-vous d'étudiant.  
- Ca ne nous avance pas non plus alors, souffla Harry, contrarié de voir ses idées tomber à l'eau. Bon, on réfléchira chacun de notre côté plus tard. Draco, tu en as pensé quoi de ton cours de Défense ? »

Draco commença alors à cracher son venin sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui libérait inconsciemment des Lutins de Cournouailles en plein cours. La classe avait été mise à sac à chaque fois et le pire, c'est que Lockhart n'avait rien pu y faire. Tout trois tombèrent d'accord pour dire que c'était un incompétent et qu'il faudrait même trouver un moyen pour le faire virer.

Le lendemain, Harry ne comprit pas vraiment comment il se retrouvait, de bonne heure, habillé de sa tenue de Quidditch et assis sur un banc du vestiaire à écouter Olivier Dubois sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il disait. Le capitaine était venu en personne le réveiller très tôt, comme peut-être tous les autres joueurs de l'équipe qui, comme lui, somnolaient sur leur banc à défaut d'écouter. Puis ils entrèrent ensuite sur le terrain et Harry, en décollant du sol, se fit réveiller par le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles.

La sensation de voler lui avait manqué, pendant les vacances. Alors il profita que l'entrainement n'ait pas tout à fait commencé pour faire quelques pirouettes. Mais en entendant de petits cris et le son d'un flash qui se déclenchait, il perdit un peu de son enthousiasme. Lui qui pensait avoir évité Colin alors qu'il avait failli l'avoir en sortant de la salle commune, le premier année avait tout de même réussi à le suivre. Son ombre était devenu bien bruyante… Il souffla, dépité. Peut-être qu'il demandera à Tom des conseils pour s'en débarrasser. Quoique…

« … terrain ! Je l'ai réservé ! »

Harry reporta son attention sur le sol. Il vit alors l'équipe de Serpentards, le capitaine face à Dubois et les joueurs alignés épaule contre épaule. Il pouvait sentir la tension monter d'où il était, surtout avec le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui rejoignit leur capitaine.

Quand il aperçut une chevelure blonde qu'il connaissait, il survola les deux équipes qui se faisaient front pour se poser un peu plus loin, à l'écart. Il fit signe à Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Et bien… Je suis le nouvel attrapeur. Je voulais te faire la surprise. »

Fier comme un paon, Draco bomba le torse, tenant son balai d'une main ferme et assurée.

« Et regarde, mon père m'a acheté ce balai, il vient de sortir. Le Nimbus 2001. Il en a offert à toute l'équipe d'ailleurs. Quoi ? fit-il devant l'air peu convaincu du brun. On a le droit de faire tout ce qu'on peut pour avoir une bonne équipe non ?  
- Oui, je n'ai rien dit… Mais on pourrait croire que tu as acheté ta place. »

Harry eut un petit sourire quand Draco détourna les yeux. Forcément.

« Oui bon, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai acheté ma place dans l'équipe que je ne bosserai pas dur pour te battre. Alors tu ferais mieux de faire attention. »

Le brun acquiesça. Il n'avait pas peur mais il était plutôt enthousiaste par cette perspective. Partager une nouvelle chose avec le blond les rapprochait, pensa-t-il.

« Harry, t'as entendu ? s'écria Ron qui l'avait aperçu alors qu'il remontait vers le château. Ce satané Malfoy… Son père a payé de nouveaux balais aux Serpentards tout ça pour qu'il soit pris dans l'équipe !  
- Ils ne seront pas meilleur pour autant Ron, calma Hermione. Nous au moins, notre équipe a choisi ses membres pour leur talent.  
- Et puis, D… Malfoy est peut-être fort. Il a surement eu le temps de s'entraîner chez lui.  
- Pouah ! J'y crois pas un mot. Tu restes le meilleurs Harry ! Même sur un balai complètement antique, tu arriverais à le battre. »

Le brun haussa les épaules. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et tout de suite, le professeur de métamorphose s'avança vers eux.

« Messieurs, je viens vous rappeler votre retenue, commença McGonagall. Elle aura lieu ce soir à Vingt heure. Mr Weasley, vous irez dans la salle des trophées avec Mr Rusard pour astiquer l'argenterie et sans magie bien sûr. Mr Potter, vous rejoindrez le professeur Lockhart dans son bureau pour l'aider à répondre au courrier de ses lecteurs. »

Là, Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas en plein cauchemar. Il préférait de loin astiquer toutes l'argenterie du château, armures comprises, s'il pouvait échapper à Lockhart.

« Mais Madame…  
- Pas de discussion Mr Potter. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Elle partit sans laisser le temps à Harry de plaider sa cause. Il jeta un regard abattu à ses amis et vit que Ron n'était pas plus enchanté que lui de sa punition.

« Je ne sais pas lequel je plains le plus, commença le rouquin, mais je sens que cette retenue va être la plus longue de toutes… »

Hermione n'ajouta rien et entra dans la grande salle pour leur déjeuner. Ils l'avaient bien cherché, alors elle n'allait pas les plaindre à haute voix.

L'après-midi passa à vitesse grand V. Ils étaient allés chez Hagrid qui les avait accueillis avec plaisir, se demandant quand ils viendraient enfin le voir. Le géant leur avait montré fièrement les citrouilles qu'il faisait pousser pour la fête d'halloween et, au vus de leur taille, devait leur avoir donné un petit coup de pouce magique avec son étrange parapluie rose. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne dirent rien, même s'ils devinaient qu'un morceau de la baguette brisée du garde-chasse était caché dans le parapluie. Ils avaient ensuite discuté, Hagrid taquinant Harry sur l'histoire de dédicace que le garçon pensait oubliée. Le demi-géant fit même quelques allusions à Ginny, la sœur de Ron qui, apparemment, était venu le voir assez souvent en espérant surement rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre bien sûr.

Après le dîner, Ron souhaita bonne chance à Harry qui, la mort dans l'âme, se dirigeait vers le bureau de Lockhart. Tom le rejoignit au milieu du chemin et lui demanda pourquoi il tirait une tronche de trois kilomètres.

« Je sais ce qu'y pourrait être amusant. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander s'il a déjà combattu Voldemort ?  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Histoire d'avoir la preuve qu'il ne raconte que des bobards, dit Tom en haussant les épaules.  
- Bah, pourquoi pas. Mais il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de preuve pour ça. »

Le brun ricanait toujours quand il frappa au bureau. Lockhart ouvrit la porte avec son éternel sourire étincelant de blancheur et s'exclama avec emphase en voyant celui qu'il attendait.

« Je suis content de voir que passer une soirée avec moi te rend heureux Harry ! Beaucoup aimerait avoir cette chance, sois en sur mon garçon. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est une retenu, petit chenapan. »

Après un clin d'œil, il l'invita à entrer et s'installa derrière son bureau. Harry détailla la pièce en grimaçant un peu il y avait des photos de Lockhart partout sur des grandes affiches collés au mur, sur des cadres où il était accompagné d'un ou d'une sorcière célèbres, et sur le bureau, en pile à côté d'une montagne de lettre.

« Installe toi mon garçon, nous avons du pain sur la planche ! Tu écriras les adresses sur les enveloppes. Commence donc par Gladys Fourdenièze, une très grande admiratrice qui m'écrit de si gentilles lettres. »

Harry s'assit sur la chaise que le professeur avait mise à sa disposition, prit la plume et l'encrier préparé et une enveloppe. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la liste des adresses et commença son travail.

« Professeur, je me demandais… commença-t-il, coupant Lockhart qui monologuait sur la responsabilité et la difficulté de la célébrité. Vous avez déjà rencontré V… Vous-s'avez-qui ?  
- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? ajouta Lockhart, alors qu'Harry s'empêchait de lever les yeux au ciel devant un pseudonyme aussi long. Et bien mon garçon, je dois t'avouer que… »

Le professeur fit mine, avec exagération, de regarder autour de lui avant de se pencher un peu, comme s'il voulait confier un secret de la plus haute importance.

« Il s'avère que je l'ai combattu une fois. Mais ce filou a déguerpit avant que je ne le maîtrise et il ne m'a plus jamais fait face. Tu comprends, il ne voulait pas que je le batte une bonne fois pour toute. »

Tom s'étrangla. Traiter Voldemort de filou, quel manque de respect ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui ferait endurer milles tourments juste pour avoir dit ça. Et milles autre pour son mensonge aussi grotesque. Harry interpréta parfaitement ses grimaces indignés, en devant se retenir de rire.

« Ce devait être un… dur combat, non ?  
- Oh, pas tant que ça. Beaucoup de fumée pour un feu minuscule, si tu veux mon avis. Il suffisait que je lui montre un tiers de mes capacités pour qu'il fasse moins le malin… »

Et Lockhart continua ses inepties, faisant fuir Tom. L'esprit avait déclaré au bout de dix minutes en avoir assez entendu avant de retourner dans la sécurité de l'inconscient d'Harry. Le garçon par contre, dû tout supporter à nouveau et laissa le professeur faire son monologue. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose aller se coucher.

Il regarda alors une des bougies qui avait beaucoup diminuée en taille, la cire fondue s'amoncelant à la base. Il fut facilement captivé et resta à fixer la flamme et la cire coulant lentement pendant plusieurs minutes.

« _Viens… Viens que je te déchire… Viens que je te tue…_ »

Harry sursauta violement, lâchant sa plume.

« Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Etre six mois de suite à la tête des best-sellers, un véritable record !  
- Oui peut-être mais… vous n'avez pas entendu ?  
- Entendu quoi ? »

Devant l'air incrédule du professeur, Harry n'insista pas et ramassa sa plume qui avait fait une tache d'encre lilas sur l'enveloppe qu'il avait commencé à écrire.

« Oh mais le temps a filé à toute allure Harry, je ne l'ai même pas vu passé ! Tu devais sûrement somnolé, va vite te coucher. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il partit du bureau après avoir salué le professeur et rejoignit son dortoir sans détour. La salle commune était presque entièrement vide quand il la traversa pour aller se coucher. Il se prépara en silence pour respecter ses camarades déjà couché et s'allongea, se rappelant d'enlever ses lunettes.

« Une voix ?  
- Oui, froide et… vraiment effrayante. Je suis sûr de ne pas l'avoir rêvée mais Lockhart n'a rien entendu alors, j'me pose la question. »

Tom réfléchit. Il avait bien une idée mais ce n'était pas vraiment réalisable. Il secoua la tête.

« Si tu l'entends à nouveau, préviens-moi tout de suite.  
- Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
- Peut-être, mais ça m'étonne. »

Harry attendit que l'esprit continue mais rien ne vint. Il plissa les yeux tout en le fixant, se rapprochant lentement de lui. Tom fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, mirant plutôt ses ongles ou les alentours. Le garçon soupira et se jeta finalement sur l'esprit, bien décidé à lui donner la même coupe que lui. Il croisa finalement les bras, assis sur le ventre de sa victime et observa son œuvre. Tom avait les cheveux presque aussi en bataille que lui, l'air contrarié.

« Je te donne deux secondes pour courir… »

Dans un cri très peu masculin, Harry se releva et s'enfuit avant que Tom ne le poursuive. Il se retrouva pourtant bien vite à terre, à se tortiller de rire sous les mains vengeresse de l'esprit. Il essaya bien de se défendre mais quand l'autre n'était pas chatouilleux, ce n'était pas forcément équitable. Il finit par abdiquer et demander grâce, les larmes aux yeux.

.  
Harry n'entendit pas de nouveau la voix étrange et septembre finit par passer pour laisser place à Octobre, au temps maussade et aux flots de pimentines pour contrer les rhumes de tout le château. La fratrie Weasley avait même taquiné leur sœur lorsque qu'elle eut aussi sa dose de potion. Le médicament était efficace mais avait tendance à faire sortir de la fumée par les oreilles du malade, si bien que Ginny, avec ses cheveux roux, avait eu l'air de prendre feu.

Les torrents de pluie décourageaient presque tout le château de sortir dans le parc, sauf quand il fallait rejoindre les serres. Mais pour Olivier Dubois, ce n'était pas un peu d'eau qui les ferait fondre, comme il disait, si bien que toute l'équipe revenait toujours fourbue et trempée jusqu'à l'os de leur entrainement. Le capitaine les faisait s'entrainer avec une main de fer afin d'avoir une chance de battre les Serpentards et leur balais supersoniques que les jumeaux avaient espionnés.

« On te suit complètement à la trace Potter. »

Harry se retourna dans le couloir qu'il pensait désert. Il suivit les traces de boue et d'eau qu'il avait fait et remonta jusqu'à Draco.

« Alors ? Toujours aussi sur de vous de nous battre ?  
- Bah, je sais pas mais au moins on sera capable de voler par n'importe quel temps. »

Il haussa les épaules avant de sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de me promener ? plaisanta Draco avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais pour Halloween. Je pense rester un peu dans la grande salle mais si tu veux, on peut se voir après avec Tom ? Je vais envoyer un hibou à ma mère pour qu'elle nous envoie des friandises.  
- Pas trop hein, j'ai pas envie d'être malade. Ou alors tu veux m'empêcher de jouer contre toi au match de Quidditch ?  
- Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te battre. Pas trop découragé après avoir entendu le récit d vos espions ?  
- Dubois était encore plus motivé pendant les entraînements. Mais je crois que même lui était un peu dépité. J'ai quand même hâte de faire ce ma…  
- Miaou… »

Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux sur Miss Teigne, la chatte de Mr Rusard, qui les regardait de ses yeux jaunes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ? souffla Draco.  
- Qu'est-ce qu… De la saleté ! De la boue partout dans les couloirs ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'enfuir que Rusard fondait déjà sur eux, le nez rouge de l'avoir trop mouché et l'air particulièrement furieux.

« Pris sur le fait Potter ! Ne pensez pas vous en tirer, croyez-moi ! Suivez-moi tout de suite ! Merci de l'avoir retenu Mr Malfoy…  
- Euh… C'est normal, Monsieur. Salir le château, c'est vraiment… très mal. »

Draco leva les mains et grimaça en signe d'excuse alors qu'Harry suivait le concierge qui l'emmenait à son bureau. Ce lieu était évité par tous les élèves sans exceptions et pour cause. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de voir les chaines que gardait soigneusement Rusard, en plus des dossiers de punitions qu'il avait pu donner depuis le début de sa carrière.

Le concierge s'installa et attrapa une plume et un parchemin, commençant à écrire.

« Nom... Harry Potter. Maison Gryffondor… Crime…  
- Crime… ? Ce n'était que de la boue…  
- Pour vous peut-être mais pas pour moi, petit insolent ! Qui passe des heures à nettoyer toutes vos bêtises, hein ? Alors je disais, Crime, souillure du château. Châtiment… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas être renvoyé pour ça mais il avait eu son quota de punition pour l'année avec la retenue passé avec Lockhart… Alors qu'il voyait la plume se rabaisser vers le parchemin, Rusard fut interrompu par un grand bruit de fracas.

« Ah ! Je suis sûr que c'est Peeves ! Je vais finir par l'avoir ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Rusard sortit de son bureau, talonné par Miss Teigne. Harry ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire et décida de rester, pour ne pas avoir plus d'ennuie. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil présent en face du bureau et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière, la pièce ne comportant pas de fenêtre mais beaucoup d'armoire de rangement pour les dossiers. Il vit sur un tiroir, non pas une classe ou une maison mais seulement le nom de Fred et Georges. Il devait avoir fait tellement de bêtise qu'il en fallait un entier pour eux tout seul. Le brun sourit, amusé et se promettant de ne jamais avoir besoin d'un tiroir entier.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le parchemin incomplet de sa punition et enfin, sur une enveloppe à moitié ouverte à côté, voilette avec écrit « VIT MAGIC, cours par correspondance pour sorcier débutant » en lettre d'argent. Intrigué, il attrapa le courrier et en sortit quelques prospectus. Il y avait des informations sur la formation pour sorcier qui peinait en magie, des témoignages, des méthodes aussi. Harry était étonné, pensant que la magie d'un sorcier était innée.

Quand il entendit Rusard revenir, il rangea rapidement les parchemins dans l'enveloppe avant de la jeter sur le bureau, avec précipitation et aussi un peu honteux de laisser autant parler sa curiosité.

« Ha, ma mignonne, on va l'avoir cette fois ! Une armoire à disparaître de grande valeur, le professeur Dumbledore n'aura pas le choix que de… »

Le regard du concierge passa d'Harry à l'enveloppe violette, puis de nouveau à Harry qui se crispa. L'enveloppe était tombée à au moins cinquante centimètre de sa place d'origine.

« Vous… Vous avez lu mon courrier ? Mon courrier… C'est pour un ami ! »

En rangeant l'enveloppe dans un tiroir fermé ensuite à double tours, le visage du concierge était rouge de colère, ou d'embarras, Harry ne savait pas trop. Une chose était sûre, il allait avoir bien plus de problème que pour avoir sali les couloirs. Sauf que Rusard le surpris en lui montrant la porte.

« Sortez, tout de suite mais… pas un mot ! N'en parlez à personne… même si vous n'avez pas lu. »

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, le garçon se dépêcha de partir et de s'éloigner le plus possible du bureau. Remontant les escaliers, il croisa à nouveau Draco, l'air peu sûr de lui ce qui était rare.

« J'ai cru que ça n'aurait pas marché…  
- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as cassé l'armoire.  
- Quoi ? Non ! J'ai convaincu Peeves de le faire. Il m'a regardé bizarrement d'ailleurs mais j'ai juste eu à dire qu'en échange de casser cette armoire moche, il pourrait s'amuser comme il veut avec.  
- Comme la faire tomber juste au-dessus du bureau de Rusard ?  
- Pour le faire enrager, grande passion de Peeves. Mais partons, j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on me voit ici maintenant. »

Harry acquiesça, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au reste de l'armoire. Il le remercia et alla même lui parler de Vitmagic mais se ravisa. Fouiller dans la vie privée de quelqu'un n'était déjà pas très glorieux mais si en plus il en parlait à tout le monde…

.  
Halloween arriva bien vite, pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde. Les décorations de la grande salle étaient aussi somptueuses que l'année précédente et les citrouilles d'Hagrid, vidées et nettoyées, faisaient de magnifiques et immenses lanternes terrifiantes. Et quand le festin arriva, aucun Troll ne vint l'interrompre. Harry se fit charrier sur ce point devenu amusant avec le temps, mais gardant un certain arrière-goût en se souvenant qu'il avait tué, même si c'était pour se défendre.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que la soirée était bien avancée, Harry aperçut la silhouette de Draco qui sortait par les grandes portes. Il donna alors la même excuse que le blond qui avait dû prétexter à ses amis être un peu fatigué, et réussit à s'enfuir du festin, malgré les réticences de ses amis, surpris qu'il parte si tôt. Il rejoignit Draco l'attendant à un détour et avec Tom, qu'il avait prévenu, ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de leur salle secrète.

Mais à peine arrivé au premier étage, Harry s'immobilisa. Il l'entendait à nouveau.

« _Enfin… après si longtemps… tuer…  
_- Tom…  
- Je l'ai entendu… »

Draco les regarda sas comprendre.

« De quoi vous p…  
- chut !  
- _affamé… il est temps… il faut tuer…_ »

Harry se mit à courir, comprenant que la voix s'éloignait. Draco ne perdit pas de temps pour le suivre, essayant de savoir quelle mouche le piquait.

« Harry, explique-moi ! Tom !  
- Il va y avoir un meurtre !  
- Quoi ? »

Arrivé au deuxième étage, toujours guidé par la voix glaciale, Harry parcouru les différents couloirs, ignorant son point de côté. Il commença à désespéré, n'entendant plus la voix et finit par s'arrêter dans un couloir désert.

« Harry… Regarde. »

Le garçon suivit le regard de l'esprit et découvrit une inscription sur le mur qui lui fit froid dans le dos, autant que la voix qu'il avait entendu.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.  
ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

« Regardez, il y a quelque chose en dessous… »

En s'approchant, Harry dérapa dans une flaque d'eau et se rattrapa de justesse au blond qui le remit sur pied.

« On part. Harry, Draco, il ne faut pas rester là. »

Tom paraissait aussi tendu qu'eux, le regard posé sur Miss Teigne. Les deux garçons retinrent une exclamation de surprise en comprenant que c'était elle qu'ils regardaient, pendu à une torchèrent par la queue. Son corps famélique était raide et ses yeux jaunes grands ouverts. Ils ne purent bouger, figés de terreurs.

« Filez bon sang ! »

Ils se reprirent sous l'exclamation de Tom mais c'était trop tard. Même au deuxième étage, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit des bancs qu'on pousse et des élèves sortant de la grande salle. Les conversations joyeuses qui leur parvenaient des deux extrémités du passage étaient assourdissantes dans leur silence. Harry et Draco ne surent absolument pas quoi faire quand le flot des élèves arriva dans le couloir, autant terrifiés d'être accusés que par leur découverte.

Ce qui sortit tout le monde de leur torpeur fut le flash éblouissant de l'appareil photo de Colin. Il y eut alors un brouhaha frénétique qui résonna dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que Rusard n'arrive, se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qu'est ce qu… Ma chatte ! »

Le concierge regarda autour de lui et posa ses yeux sur Harry qui n'avait pas pu bouger. Il le pointa du doigt, blême de rage.

« Vous… Vous avez tuez ma chatte ! Vous l'avez assassinée ! Je vais vous…  
- Argus ! »

Les élèves s'écartèrent au passage du directeur et des professeurs qui arrivèrent à leur tour. Dumbledore détacha Miss Teigne et se tourna ensuite vers Rusard.

« Venez Argus. Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, suivez-nous. »

Lockhart proposa d'aller à son bureau qui était le plus proche. Les élèves s'écartèrent à nouveau pour les laisser passer, recommençant à marmonner avant que les préfets ne les dispersent pour qu'ils rejoignent leur dortoir.

La mort dans l'âme, Draco et Harry s'assirent sur des chaises un peu en retrait alors que Dumbledore commençait à ausculter la chatte. Rusard s'était également assis, le visage dans ses mains, pleurant la perte de son amie alors que Lockhart commentait. Les deux autres professeurs présents étaient McGonagall et Snape, silencieux. Enfin, Dumbledore se détourna du bureau où il avait posé Miss Teigne.

« Elle n'est pas morte Argus. Elle est pétrifiée.  
- Comme je le pensais, ajouta inutilement Lockhart.  
- Pé… Pétrifié ? répéta Rusard.  
- Oui. Mais comment, je ne sais pas. »

Rusard vit rouge. Il se leva et pointa à nouveau son doigt vers Harry qui se ratatina sur sa chaise.

« Demandez-le lui ! C'est lui qui l'a fait ! J'en suis sûr !  
- Voyons Argus, intervint le professeur de métamorphose, c'est insensé. Un élève de deuxième année ne peut pas réussir à faire ça.  
- Je sais que c'est lui ! Vous avez vu ce qui était marqué non ? Il… Il a vu la lettre de VitMagic, il sait que je suis un Cracmol !  
- N… non ! Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi ! se défendit Harry. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un Cracmol !  
- Mensonge ! Il ment, c'est un assassin !  
- Si je peux me permettre… »

Snape s'avança pour être également face aux deux élèves. Harry n'en menait pas large, sûr que le professeur de potion ne le défendrait pas.

« Je me souviens que Mr Potter a réussi à terrasser un Troll l'année dernière. Avec un sort au-dessus de son niveau. »

Une chape de plomb descendit dans son estomac. Il était fichu.

« Mais… reprit Snape. Le sort de pétrification demande bien plus qu'un peu de chance. Nous pouvons donc penser que Mr Potter s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Après tout, Mr Malfoy ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé commettre un tel acte.  
- B… bien sûr Monsieur, se réveilla le blond. Je vous assure que nous ne sommes pour rien à… ça. »

Draco détourna les yeux du regard don directeur de maison, comme lui avaient conseillé Harry et Tom. Il voulait bien défendre son ami, mais pas les trahir en se faisant lire dans les pensées.

« Il ment, j'en suis sûr ! Ma chatte a été pétrifiée, j'exige un châtiment !  
- Calmez-vous Argus. Mme Chourave possède de jeune pousse de mandragore. Quand elles seront à maturité, je m'en servirais pour faire une potion de guérison et soyez sûr que votre chatte sera guérie.  
- Je m'en chargerais, ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint Lockhart. Je l'ai fait tellement de fois après tout.  
- Merci mais nous nous passerons de votre aide. Je suis, il me semble, le maître des potions dans ce château, non ? »

Dumbledore se tourna vers les deux élèves pour les observer un moment. Que ce soit Harry ou Draco, aucun des deux ne le regardait dans les yeux, fixant plutôt leurs pieds ou leurs mains.

« Bien… Nous allons en rester là pour ce soir. Argus, portez votre chatte à l'infirmerie. Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, vous pouvez y aller. »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sortir du bureau, s'éloignant le plus possible.

« Quelle histoire…  
- Oui, mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est l'inscription.  
- Pourquoi ? »

Draco soupira.

« J'en ai entendu parlée… Une chambre que Salazar aurait caché dans le château et renfermant… quelque chose de dangereux. Si l'héritier l'a ouverte alors… Les sang-de-bourbes seront les prochains à être visé. Et un Cracmol, c'est un sorcier sans pouvoir. C'est un peu l'inverse des nés-moldu si on veut. Voilà pourquoi Miss Teigne a été visé.  
- Je… je vois.  
- Enfin, le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'on nous accuse et qu'on pense que l'un de nous est l'héritier. Si j'avais du sang de Serpentard, crois-moi, mon père me l'aurait dit. »

Alors il ne resterait plus que lui. Harry déglutit, mal-à-l'aise, surtout sous le regard sceptique de Draco.

« Tu as entendu une voix nous conduisant directement au message Harry…  
- Tu crois que j'aurais dû en parler ?  
- Non… »

Draco secoua la tête.

« N'en parle à personne. C'est assez inquiétant comme ça… Mieux vaut qu'on se fasse tout petit, crois-moi. Demande à Tom ? Peut-être qu'il est au courant de quelque chose. »

Harry acquiesça, se rendant compte que l'esprit avait disparu. Draco lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de prendre le chemin des cachots pour aller dans son dortoir. Le brun décida de ne pas traîner plus que nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur un nouveau drame et prit donc la direction de la tour Gryffondor. Mais quelqu'un l'attendait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Vous voilà enfin, Mr Potter… l'accueillit Snape. Je pensais que cette histoire vous ferait passer l'envie de traîner Suivez-moi. »

Harry se retint de justesse de refuser, ne voulant pas faire croire qu'il fuyait par culpabilité. Il entra dans une salle de classe vide et s'assit au bureau que lui indiqua le professeur de potion.

« Merci de… nous avoir défendu, commença Harry avant que Snape n'ouvre la bouche. Je… voulais aussi vous remercier pour l'année dernière. C'est un peu tard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit. Alors si vous avez besoin d'aide pour les potions et guérir la chatte de Mr Rusard, je serai ravi de vous aider. »

Le garçon reprit sa respiration, ayant lâché sa tirade d'une traite. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire, ni même le courage jusque-là, alors autant en profiter maintenant. Il releva un peu le regard pour voir l'air surpris du professeur mais qui se reprit très vite.

« Ne pensez pas être le centre du monde. Qu'un élève de ma maison pâtisse de votre imprudence n'est pas tolérable. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux vous parler. »

Snape sortit de ses robes un carnet noir qu'il jeta sur le bureau, juste en face d'Harry. Le garçon sentit son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs.

« Une encre qui s'efface laisse tout de même des traces Mr Potter. Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous me parliez de cette personne qui a besoin de retrouver un corps. »


	4. Chapter 15 : suspicion et scepticisme

**Bonjour !**

Je ne justifierai pas mon absence prolongée, mais soyez sûr que j'en suis navré. Et j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait un chapitre très intéressant, même pour la confrontation Snape/Tom... Bouh. Jetez moi des pierres, je le mérite ! Aaaaaaaaah !

Bref, je remercie encore et toujours tout le monde pour les favs, les follows et les reviews !

Oh et je pense pas faire une partie/un livre... Enfin, pas pour cette partie là. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Suspicion et scepticisme.**

Le professeur Snape fixa son élève à la tête obstinément baissée, les bras croisés sur son torse. Cette histoire lui donnait mal à a tête et chaque fois qu'il essayait d'y réfléchir, la douleur se faisait plus forte. Ce gosse lui donnait mal au crâne, comme toute plaie qui se respectait.

« Mr Potter, soyons clair. Je pourrais très bien, avec toutes ces preuves, vous retirez un nombre incalculable de points pour chaque sorties nocturnes et visites de la réserve de la bibliothèque, en gros, ce que vous mentionnez dans votre carnet. »

Il vit le garçon tressaillir. A sa voix glaciale ou à l'annonce de perte des points ? Il opta pour les deux.

« Je pourrais enlever une cinquantaine de point par nuit… Comptant une dizaine de nuit, ce qui ferait perdre à la maison Gryffondor au moins 500 points. Si je rajoute en plus, une perte de points liée aux visites dans la réserve… Vous serez le premier élève à vider d'un coup le sablier de sa maison en une seule nuit et sans espoir de revoir le moindre rubis un jour. Mais je vous laisse le choix, Mr Potter… Expliquez-moi le contenu de votre carnet. »

Le professeur attendit que l'élève fasse son choix avant de voir ses épaules tressaillir. Il grimaça, n'ayant pas prévu de gérer une crise de larmes mais il vit alors la tête du jeune Potter se relever, un sourire trônant sur ses lèvres.

« Si vous insistez, _Professeur_… »

Il frisson désagréable parcouru son dos avant qu'une vive douleur ne le prenne à la tête. Une douleur venu de nul par causée par le simple sourire du garçon. Il porta une main à son front, ne pouvant plus rester stoïque face au mal que lui provoquait ses… souvenirs.

Snape s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms. Il avait été stupide pour ne pas l'avoir deviné avant puisqu'il avait déjà eu mal à la tête sans raison. Il se concentra et força les barrières qu'il trouva pour les briser et retrouver toutes sa mémoire. Il attrapa ensuite vivement sa baguette mais se figea. Le jeune Potter, ou plutôt, le seigneur noir, se pointait lui-même de la sienne.

« Severus, je vais être clair… Nous allons parler comme deux personnes civilisées, n'est-pas ? Et jouer carte sur table. »

Il lui indiqua de prendre une chaise. Severus plissa les yeux. Il savait pourquoi le seigneur noir se pointait lui-même mais il restait tout de même perplexe. Et bien qu'il le cachait, il avait honte de son comportement qui lui revenait en mémoire. Perdre son sang-froid, paniquer, lui ? Les années de « paix » l'avaient bien ramolli.

« Je vais commencer donc, reprit le seigneur noir dans le corps d'un garçon. Je n'hésiterais pas à tuer Harry si tu te montres… Plus hostile que tu ne l'es déjà. Je sais que le môme est important pour ce vieux Dumbledore… Tu sais, la prophétie que tu es toi-même venu me raconter… »

Le professeur grinça des dents et finit par prendre une chaise et s'asseoir en face du corps possédé. Il déposa même sa baguette sur le côté de la table, en même temps que son ancien maître. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment jouer les espions après l'incident de l'année dernière. Mais c'était tellement improbable…

« Comment…  
- Oh non, ne pose pas de question. Je ne peux pas te donner toutes les réponses et tu n'en seras pas plus avancé avec le peu que je pourrais te dire. Evitons de perdre notre temps. Parlons plutôt des règles du… jeu ? »

Tom eut un sourire en voyant Severus se renfrogner encore un peu plus.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, au moindre faux pas, le garçon sera tué. Plus de sauveur derrière qui se cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, que pourrait un enfant envers... moi-même. Ce piédestal idiot sur lequel la population le mettait… Pauvre garçon. »

Sa petite hésitation lors de ses paroles ne l'étonnait plus vraiment… Il s'était dissocié de l'autre partie de son âme qui devait vagabonder il ne savait où. Il avait dû développer une autre conscience dans l'esprit du garçon, ce qui le rendait… schizophrène. Bien, ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant mais c'était la seule explication. Tom préférait ne toujours pas y réfléchir, il laissait les choses se faire.

« Et comme je sais que tu te poses la question, non, je ne mourrais pas. Je reviendrais à nouveau. Alors n'en parle pas à ce vieux fou.  
- Pourquoi ne pas tuer l'enfant, puisque vous deviez, de toute façon, le faire il y a onze ans ? »

Severus se reçut un sourire en coin. Le corps du jeune Potter bougea, simplement pour mettre ses coudes sur la table, le menton sur ses mains croisées. Il permit à son corps de se détendre légèrement mais il restait tout de même sur ses gardes face à… l'esprit du lord ? Oui, sûrement un esprit.

« J'ai mes raisons… Mais je ne veux pas en parler avec un traître. D'ailleurs, depuis quand es-tu du côté de ce bon vieux Dumbledore ? Depuis ma disparition ? »

Tom lâcha un rire devant le mutisme du professeur.

« Ne me dis rien, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai mes propres raisons de ne tuer le jeune Potter qu'en cas de nécessité, tu as les tiennes pour avoir rejoint le camp de la "lumière". »

Il rabaissa ses mains qui avait mimé les guillemets en prononçant son dernier mot, se leva et récupéra sa baguette pour la ranger, haussant un sourcil vers Severus qui avait attrapé la sienne rapidement.

« Même si tu me désarmes, je pourrais le tuer de l'intérieur… »

Tom prit également le carnet noir après son mensonge.

« J'espère que tu sauras faire le bon choix Severus… Pour une fois. Je le saurai si tu parles à Dumbledore. Tant que je ne fais rien de… mal, tu peux bien me laisser non ? Oh et, lâche un peu Harry, c'est lassant ta petite vendetta contre lui. Il n'est pas son père après tout. Et, il t'a remercié pour l'avoir sauvé alors que toi... Toi tu as scellé son destin avec le mien. »

Tom eut un petit rire moqueur, se fichant bien d'appuyer là où cela faisait mal. Alors qu'il allait partir, le professeur de potion se leva et le retint.

« Attendez… Vous ne faites rien de mal ? Pourtant, la chambre…  
- Ce n'est pas moi. Harry a simplement… suivi son instinct, répondit Tom en haussant les épaules.  
- Mais vous savez ce que c'est.  
- Oui. »

Severus soupira. Il voyait bien que le seigneur noir n'allait pas lui en dire plus.

«Potter va-t-il encore y fourrer son nez ? »

Tom cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il eut un sourire désabusé en haussant les épaules.

« Je crois que oui. Tu veux peut-être l'aider ? »

Il appuya l'épaule d'Harry contre le chambranle de la porte qu'il n'avait pas encore passé. Snape remettait la chaise à sa place initiale d'un mouvement de baguette.

« Oui. Si on peut éviter encore des incidents où qu'il se retrouve à l'infirmerie… »

Le garçon rit. Son rire était différent de celui d'Harry, plus froid mais pas autant que quand il était encore Voldemort.

« C'est vrai. Je le mènerais à toi si nous avons besoin d'aide. Bonne nuit Severus. »

Il partit de la salle de classe pour rejoindre rapidement la salle commune. Il commençait à se sentir défaillant, malgré la maîtrise qu'il faisait preuve. Il n'aurait pas pu tenir la discussion plus longtemps puisque posséder le corps d'Harry équivalait à courir un véritable marathon. Il réprima pourtant un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans le dortoir qu'il regretta bien vite en voyant deux yeux bleus le fixer. Renald… Ou un truc du genre.

« Pourquoi tu traînais avec Malfoy ? »

Ah, le ton de reproche était clairement audible. Mais il préférait que ce soit vraiment Harry qui en discute plutôt que lui car il ne serait sûrement pas assez gentil.

« Ecoute… »

Non, décidément, il ne retenait pas son nom.

« Je suis fatigué, on peut en discuter demain… ?  
- Trop fatigué de pétrifié la chatte de Rusard avec Malfoy ? »

Tom qui commençait à se changer, se retourna vers le rouquin. Il plissa les yeux.

« Tu penses que c'est l... moi ? se rattrapa Tom. Tu crois que j'ai fait ça ?  
- Vu tes fréquentations… Tout le monde le pense de toute façon, pas que moi, se défendit Ron.  
- Ah bien… Très bien ! Non vraiment, c'est gentil. Et tu te dis s… mon ami ? »

Il allait finir par se tromper à force de parler pour Harry. Il termina de se changer. Ron avait les poings serrés.

« Des fois, je me demande si on l'est vraiment… T'es trop… Bizarre à rester dans ton coin, à nous cacher des trucs. Et tu traînes avec Malfoy. Alors tu sais, moi les coïncidences…  
- Pense ce que tu veux. »

Tom n'en pouvait plus de contrôler le corps d'Harry. Il se coucha sans préambule, tirant les rideaux de son lit puis plongea dans l'inconscient avec soulagement. Il retrouva le garçon qui l'attendait impatiemment, se rongeant les ongles. Quand il le vit, il se jeta littéralement sur lui.

« Alors ?!  
- Severus ne nous posera pas de problème, du moins… normalement. Par contre, je pense que tu n'apprécieras pas vraiment les jours qui vont venir… »

Il raconta son entrevu avec le rouquin dont il avait enfin retrouvé le nom mais dont il se fichait vraiment. Au final, l'amitié du brun et du rouquin n'allait pas tenir, comme il avait pu s'en douter. Il fixa l'air grave d'Harry et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« D'autre professeurs ou élèves ne vont pas être aussi idiot pour croire ça. Et puis, on a Severus de notre côté pour ça, il pourra nous aider si besoin. Dumbledore t'innocente les yeux fermés et puis Draco sait contenir les Serpentards. »

Le garçon acquiesça.

« On verra bien. »

Il leva ensuite son regard vers l'esprit.

« Tu sais, toi.  
- Oui. C'est un basilic, et la salle existe contrairement à ce que pense la majorité des gens. Mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est comment elle a pu être ouverte. Il faut être fourchelang. »

Harry n'eut pas un air d'incompréhension. Il avait lu presque tous les livres de la réserve alors les créatures dangereuses, il en avait donc quelques notions. Et il savait ce qu'était un fourchelang, qu'il l'était lui-même, et que ce n'était pas très bien vu.

« Comment on fait pour trouver le coupable alors ?  
- Et bien… On se postera à l'entrée de la salle. »

Harry acquiesça. Plus vite ce problème serait résolu, et mieux ce serait. Il savait qu'on allait l'accuser pour avoir été sur le lieu du crime par hasard. En plus avec un Serpentard ? Alors sa maison allait le… rejeter comme un traître. Ca faisait mal mais après tout, il avait un peu compris comment ses camarades fonctionnaient.

Le lendemain lui prouva que son raisonnement était jute. Les Gryffondors le regardaient avec suspicion ainsi que bien d'autres élèves de la maison Sairdaigle et Poufsouffle. Tom siffla qu'ils étaient vraiment stupides mais il se garda bien de dire que, s'il se rappelait, c'était cette stupidité qui lui avait permis d'être un leader pendant ses propres années de collège aussi facilement qu'il pouvait dire « sang-de-bourbe ».

Harry ne se laissa pas impressionné. Lui savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et avec l'aide de Tom, Draco et peut-être le professeur Snape, il montrerait à tous qu'il n'était pas le responsable ! Alors ils pouvaient le regarder de travers, il s'en fichait et s'assit à la table de sa maison pour un petit déjeuner mérité. Il n'eut pas le temps de tendre la main vers le chocolat chaud que le silence se fit dans la salle. Draco s'approchait de lui d'une démarche fière. Sa démarche habituelle en fin de compte.

« Bonjour Harry.  
- Salut Draco. »

Le silence s'éternisa tandis que le blond scrutait les « camarades » de son ami.

« Bonjour l'ambiance. Je pensais que les Gryffondors étaient toujours bruyants et stupidement enjoués ? »

Voyant que les mines se renfrognaient et que ça commençait à devenir plutôt dangereux, l'aristocrate s'intéressa de nouveau à son ami après avoir lissé sa cravate vert et argent.

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas manger avec des gens qui ne te soupçonnent pas Harry ? Après tout, Salazard se retournerait dans sa tombe si son héritier devait être réparti dans une autre maison que la sienne. Alors que tu sois son héritier, franchement, c'est à hurler de rire. »

Harry eut un franc sourire et se leva pour le suivre. Il se fit arrêter par une remarque dans son dos.

« Profites-en pour changer de maison alors. »

Le brun ne se retourna pas et rejoignit Draco qui avait déjà repris sa place à la table des vert et argent. Le blond lui indiqua alors de se mettre à côté de lui où l'attendait déjà un bol de chocolat chaud. Draco prit sa tasse de thé pour en boire une gorgée comme si de rien était. L'ambiance n'était pas franchement meilleure chez les Serpentards.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'il y a un Gryffondor à la table des Serpentards… commença un élève à la peau foncé. Mais si je comprends bien, vous cachiez votre jeu, à faire semblant d'être ennemi. C'est pas très Gryffondor ça.  
- Et ce n'est pas la peine de commencer ce sujet, Blaise, puisque ça ne regarde que moi et Harry, répondit le blond en reposant sa tasse. Je propose que les présentations soient refaites, mais correctement cette fois. Harry, voici mes camarades de classes. Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkingson, Tracey Davis, Daphné Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode. »

Chaque élève hocha la tête à l'annonce de son nom mais sans montrer un quelconque intérêt envers Harry. Ça lui faisait des vacances à vrai dire d'être ignoré ou snobé plutôt que d'être observé sans discrétion à cause de sa cicatrice.

« Enchanté. Je suis Harry Potter.  
- Oh, ça on le sait. Tout le monde connait ta tête et ton nom maintenant, commença Pansy. Moi ce que j'espère, c'est que tu sais ce que tu fais Draco pour amener un Gryffondor à notre table. Tu sais manger avec un couteau et une fourchette au moins Potter ?  
- Bien sûr. Mais si je dérange, ce n'est pas grave, je peux retourner à ma table…  
- Rien du tout Harry. Pansy, occupe-toi plutôt de ton vernis, il s'écaille. Ça ne fait vraiment pas propre. »

La jeune fille, qui avait un visage aux traits assez dure pour être féminin, pinça les lèvres et tourna la tête à Draco. Elle vérifia quand même ses ongles pour changer le vernis d'un coup de baguette agile.

Le petit déjeuner se passa calmement et même si l'ambiance n'était pas si chaleureuse, Harry apprécia de prendre son repas avec Draco, de lui parler sans avoir à se cacher comme ils auraient dû faire depuis leur première année. Les discutions tournaient autour de l'incident de la veille mais sans qu'on accuse l'un des deux garçons. On leur demandait simplement quelques détails de ce qu'il avait vu et s'ils avaient au moins aperçus le vrai coupable en arrivant sur les lieux.

La journée de cours passa dans la même ambiance que le petit déjeuner. Les Serpentards restaient fidèles à eux même alors que les autres lançaient des regards craintifs ou suspicieux.

Le soir, Harry rejoignit Draco pour qu'il passe un peu de temps à la bibliothèque et lui raconter sa mésaventure avec Snape mais que Tom avait réglée, et surtout les infos qu'il avait sur la chambre des secrets.

« Et bah… Poudlard, un lieu protégé ? Avec un basilic qui peut se promener comme il veut ! »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ne pas le dire au directeur pour qu'il s'en occupe ?  
- Il voudra savoir comment je le sais.  
- Bah, à Snape alors ? Qu'ils se débrouillent pour trouver le coupable après. On s'est déjà débarrassé de l'autre là, l'année dernière, je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit s'occuper d'un basilic cette année. Et vu le nombre de siècle qu'il a passé dans le château, ce truc doit être immense. »

Draco n'avait pas tort à ce propos. Et puis, comment on combattait un basilic ? Ce n'était pas du haut de ses douze ans qu'il pourrait y faire grand-chose.

« Je demanderai à Tom, pour le moment, il se repose pour ce soir. On a décidé qu'il montrait la garde mais que je pourrais dormir moi, histoire que je ne sois pas fatigué. Enfin, surtout qu'on devra sûrement y passer plusieurs soirs si le coupable ne se montre pas. »

Le blond regarda son ami de travers. Il allait encore avoir des ennuis, il en était sûr. Il reprit ses parchemins et sa plume pour terminer ses devoirs, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de discuter, Harry faisant de même.

Quand le couvre-feu fut passé, Harry sortit de sa salle commune planqué sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il suivit les indications de Tom le menant au deuxième étage et… aux toilettes des filles ?

« Tom, c'est une blague ?  
- Non, c'est là, regarde. »

L'esprit lui indiqua un serpent gravé sur les tuyaux, en dessous d'un robinet. Harry s'était penché pour l'examiner de plus près mais il sursauta en entendant une plainte. Il se cogna la tête mais se retourna, prêt à se défendre. La baguette dans une main, l'autre se frottant le crâne, il chercha l'animal qui hurlait de douleur. Mais il tomba seulement sur la silhouette d'un fantôme qui cherchait tout autour de lui.

« Qui est-là ?! cria la voix stridente de Mimi Geignarde. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! »

Harry décida de rester silencieux et bien caché sous sa cape. Tom lui indiqua la sortie, le coupable ne viendra pas ce soir à cause de Mimi. Harry sortit alors, déçu.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée finalement, de faire le guet comme ça.  
- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. On le fera hors des toilettes, ça sera peut-être plus simple. »

Harry acquiesça mollement et retourna au dortoir. Quand il sortit de sous la cape d'invisibilité et qu'il entra dans la chambre, il regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir attendu que tout le monde dorme. Ron l'attendait.

« T'étais où ? »

Le brun souffla, agacé.

« Ça ne te regarde pas.  
- Dans la chambre des secrets peut-être ?  
- Et bah peut-être bien ! Bon sang Ron, tu es vraiment agaçant ! »

Harry se tourna vers les autres garçons du dortoir qui ne dormaient pas malheureusement. Neville le regardait avec des yeux ronds avant de se cacher derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Dean et Seamus reprirent leur partie de carte mais n'étaient absolument pas concentrés sur le jeu et écoutaient la suite. Le brun s'agaça et finit par sortir. Il retourna dans la salle commune, poussa un confortable fauteuil devant la cheminée et s'y installa. Il trouva une position confortable avant de rejoindre Tom.

« Je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû aller à Serpentard… Ron me suspecte encore plus. Tout comme les autres. Personne ne me fait confiance ici.  
- Oh tu sais, les Serpentards le pensent peut-être aussi, mais ils savent que c'est plus sûr de ne rien dire pour ne pas te fâcher…  
- Pourquoi ? Oh… Très drôle Tom. »

Harry lui tourna le dos pour montrer qu'il boudait. L'esprit avait tendance à souvent faire des blagues sur ses mésaventures. Tom vint lui entourer les épaules de ses bras. Avec sa magie qu'il avait économisée, il en avait profité pour se vieillir à nouveau vers les dix-sept ans. Harry ne trouvait pas cela vraiment nécessaire mais Tom préférait. Ce dernier lui pinça doucement les joues.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi tu sais, mais des autres.  
- Mouais… Si tu le dis. »

Harry se laissa aller à l'étreinte de l'esprit. Ça ne le dérangerait pas de rester ainsi avec Tom, longtemps… Très longtemps, sans plus avoir à se soucier des regards des autres, de faire bien ou mal, d'être célèbre ou non. Mais il pensait à Draco qu'il avait envie de voir aussi, des cours qui étaient toujours aussi intéressants, du Quidditch, de tout ça. En parlant de Quidditch, est-ce qu'il allait toujours pouvoir être dans l'équipe ?

Il eut sa réponse quelques jours plus tard. Olivier Dubois était venu le voir, l'air déterminé, et l'avait pris à part.

« Tant qu'on aura pas la preuve que c'est toi… Tu es innocent. Donc tu continues de jouer et tu nous attrape le vif, c'est tout. Je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent dire, tu es un excellent joueur, moi ça me suffit. Alors ne rate pas les entraînements ! »

Le capitaine repartit comme il était venu, clouant Harry sur place avant qu'il ne rigole, mi soulagé, mi amusé. Et il se présenta effectivement aux entraînements, ignorant les regards des autres joueurs. Fred et George restaient, eux, les même que d'habitude. Ils lui parlaient, plaisantaient et riaient même en sa présence, contrairement à leur jeune frère qui ignorait le brun, entraînant Hermione avec lui. Pour Percy, il faisait bien plus de ronde, espérant trouver le coupable lui-même. Mais pour le reste de Poudlard, la situation ne changeait pas et stagnait.

Mais il y avait peut-être une chose qui ferait changer d'avis. Le match. S'il faisait gagner son équipe, ça ferait oublier l'incident, non ?

C'est ce que Harry se répéta juste avant de rentrer sur le stade, n'écoutant pas vraiment le discourt de Dubois sur les performances des balais des Serpentards et sur celles des joueurs rouge et or qui s'étaient entraînés par tous les temps, eux. Une fois sur le terrain, il adressa un signe de tête à Drago, devenu son adversaire pour le jeu. Leur regard reflétait leur détermination à ne pas se laisser battre par l'autre et à attraper le vif d'or coûte que coûte. Le coup de sifflet retentit et les balais s'envolèrent d'un même mouvement sous les clameurs des spectateurs.

Harry prit de la hauteur, vite rejoint par Draco sur son balai bien plus rapide. Le brun se demandait s'il arriverait à le battre mais préféra plutôt se concentrer sur sa recherche. A peine commença-t-il à tourner dans le terrain qu'un sifflement lui indiqua qu'un cognard lui fonçait dessus. Il vira pour l'éviter et Fred, pas loin de lui, frappa la balle de sa batte vers un joueur averse. Mais le cognard changea de trajectoire pour retourner vers Harry.

« Bon sang… »

Le brun l'évita avant de s'éloigner le plus possible. Il alla pour se retourner et sentit le cognard lui passer à deux centimètres du visage. Ça, c'était vraiment pas normal !

« Harry ! »

George fonça sur lui pour le dépasser et se débarrasser à nouveau du cognard mais ce dernier revint encore et encore vers l'attrapeur des rouge et or. Harry, Fred et George s'escrimèrent à éloigner la balle qui revenait sans cesse comme un boomerang. Pour rajouter encore un peu plus de problème, la pluie avait commencé à tomber à grosses gouttes, les empêchant de savoir la teneur du match. Le cognard ne leur laissa pas un moment de répit jusqu'à ce que la mi-temps soit sifflée. Les trois joueurs atterrir avec rage.

« Le cognard a été trafiqué pour exploser le crâne d'Harry !  
- Ce n'est pas possible, Mme Bibine garde les balles dans son bureau la veille du match, répliqua Olivier.  
- Comment ça se passe sinon ? demanda Harry en essuyant ses lunettes.  
- Mal, souffla Alicia, une des poursuiveuses. Ils mènent soixante-dix à zéro. Leur balais sont vraiment rapides, trop même. »

Fred grogna. Harry remit ses lunettes, prenant une décision pour le reste du match.

« Fred, George, occupez-vous de l'autre cognard. Je ne peux pas repérer le vif comme ça, je m'arrangerai.  
- T'es fou, il va te mettre en pièce !  
- Je l'éviterai. Ça ira ! De toute façon, on ne peut pas arrêter le jeu, on perdrait. Et ça, c'est hors de question. »

Les autres joueurs acquiescèrent en silence, mais inquiet. Personne ne discuta et le match reprit. A peine arrivé en l'air que le cognard refit apparition, prêt à fracasser Harry qui l'évita. Le garçon finit par enchainer les figures, roulades, tonneaux, loopings, montées et descentes en piquet, décidé à ce que le cognard ne le touche pas et se concentrant pour appeler Tom.

« Ne me dis pas que ton balais est encore ensorcelé…  
- Non ! Cognard ! »

Harry n'arriva pas à expliquer plus puisqu'il dut virer à nouveau de bord. Tom essaya de repérer un lanceur de sort mais personne ne fixait Harry intensément.

« Finit se match rapidement Harry avant de te faire tuer !  
- Facile…. A dire ! »

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il devait non seulement voler sous la pluie, mais en plus virevolter comme un oiseau fou. Il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps, il fallait qu'il fasse une pause.

« Harry ! »

Il se tourna vers Draco.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Il a quoi ce cognard ?!  
- Je sais p…  
- HARRY ! » hurla Draco en voyant la balle folle revenir.

Le cognard avait profité de la distraction de l'attrapeur rouge et or pour lui fracasser enfin un os. Harry crispa sa main sur le manche pour ne pas tomber malgré la douleur fulgurante dans son autre bras qui pendait le long de son corps. Il sentait ses yeux pleurer mais tint bon. Il fallait en finir. Alors lorsqu'il vit une petite chose briller, il ne réfléchit pas plus et fonça. Il tendit sa main valide et la referma sur le vif qu'il avait rattrapé. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas se tenir qu'avec ses jambes, il finit par tomber de son balai, heureusement, proche du sol.

La douleur de son bras se fit plus vive à cause de sa chute mais Harry arriva à entendre la fin du match. Il sourit avant de s'évanouir, le vif gigotant toujours dans son poing.

« Tu es malade.  
- Sûrement, mais j'ai fait gagner mon équipe.  
- Tu as failli mourir ! Pour un JEU Harry ! »

Harry baissa la tête, confus. Pourtant, il savait que Tom avait raison et c'était normal qu'il soit énervé. Il se frotta la joue qui rougissait et chauffait après la baffe que lui avait mis l'esprit, alors qu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur de son bras, une blessure extérieur à son inconscient.

« Retournes-y, j'ai vu cet idiot de Lockheart arrivé en premier. »

Effectivement, quand Harry reprit connaissance, il tomba sur un sourire aux dents parfaites. Il gémit, et de douleur, et de dépit.

« Oh non…  
- Calme toi mon garçon, je vais te soigner en un tour de main, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Ça va ! Je ne préfère pas, vraiment pas !  
- Il délire ce pauvre garçon, à cause de la douleur, fit Lockheart compatissant. Non non, ne bouge pas voyons. »

Harry essayait de se relever pour fuir son professeur de défense mais la douleur était bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse bouger. Le déclic qu'il entendit n'arrangea pas les choses.

« Colin, arrête avec tes photos ! »

Il ne voulait pas crier mais il extériorisait sa douleur qui pulsait dans son bras. On le rallongea dans la boue.

« Ne bouge plus Harry, je vais te soigner. Je l'ai fait tellement de fois que ce sera vite fini ! »

Tom réapparut à ce moment, sentant la détresse de son hôte. Voyant Lockheart mouliner du poignet, il ne réfléchit pas et envoya une décharge d'énergie, pas assez grand pour l'épuiser, mais assez pour expulser Lockheart. Draco en profita pour se faufiler et rejoindre son ami qu'il aida à se relever alors que le professeur de défense revenait à la charge.

« Mr Malfoy, reposez le enfin ! Je dois le soigner.  
- L'infirmière va le soigner ! insista-t-il sur le premier mot. Vous n'êtes pas l'infirmière vous ! »

Lockheart perdit son sourire.

« Ce n'est pas poli ça, cinq points en moins pour Serpentard. Maintenant, je le soigne. »

Harry ferma les yeux, craignant le résultat. Il sentit une étrange sensation de sa main à son épaule, puis plus rien.

« Et merde… »

Que Tom jure, le résultat ne devait vraiment pas être beau. Les personnes autour eurent des exclamations stupéfaites qui n'arrangea rien du tout. Harry, toujours soutenu par Draco, ouvrit finalement les yeux pour juger de lui-même et vit son bras, complètement mou, pendre le long de son corps comme un vieux caoutchou. Forcément, Colin prenait des photos comme un forcené pour immortaliser ce merveilleux moment.

« Par Merlin… souffla Draco, stupéfait. Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! Et toi, stupide Gryffondor, arrête de prendre des photos !  
- Mais non, ça arrive de temps en temps, c'est tout. Il n'a plus mal, c'est déjà ça non ? Emmenez le à l'infirmerie maintenant, ne restez pas là à traîner. Mme Pomfresh pourra arranger… le reste. »

Draco continuait à marmonner des insultes envers leur incompétent professeur et éloigna Harry de la foule, Tom étant retourné dans l'esprit d'Harry après s'être excusé de ne pas l'avoir repoussé une deuxième fois.

Et comme c'était à prévoir, l'infirmière était des plus furieuses en voyant que, au lieu de ressouder les os, Lockheart les avait fait entièrement disparaitre. Elle rassura tout de même son élève en annonçant qu'elle pouvait les faire repousser mais qu'au lieu de quelques secondes pour ressouder, ça prendrait toute la nuit et dans la douleur qui plus est.

Draco aida le brun a se changer pour la nuit en secouant encore la tête de dépit mais en s'amusant pourtant à tripoter le bras tout mou, ce qui rendit un peu le sourire à Harry devant l'air gamin du blond.

Quand il fut enfin changé, l'infirmière revint avec une bouteille ou il était écris _Poussoss _et lui en servit un bol.

« Tu passeras une mauvaise nuit, car faire repousser des os, c'est douloureux. Tiens, bois tout. »

Harry regarda le liquide, sceptique, avant de l'avaler d'une traite. Il toussa et accepta volontiers le verre d'eau que lui tendit Draco.

« Ça t'apprendra aussi à faire des trucs dangereux. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute… !  
- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas arrêté le jeu pour signaler le cognard ? »

Et voilà que Draco s'y mettait. Harry eut une petite mine, l'air coupable.

« Je voulais faire gagner mon équipe… Tu sais, pour faire oublier la chambre des secrets.  
- Tu avais vraiment besoin de ça ? Je croyais que tu te fichais de ce que pense les autres ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à ce moment-là pour laisser passer l'équipe de Gryffondor, ruisselante et pleine de boue. Draco renifla dédaigneusement en voyant leur mine réjouit.

« Franchement, c'était magnifique Harry ! s'exclama George. Flint enrageait et cherchait Malfoy, sûrement pour l'engu… Oh, salut Malfoy. Pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules, gardant son masque hautain.

« Je préfère avoir mes deux bras intacte plutôt. »

Les jumeaux passèrent leur bras autour des épaules du Serpentards, bien décidé à le taquiner. Draco râla beaucoup mais Harry voyait bien que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Les membres de l'équipe avait apporté bon nombre de sucreries, bien décidés à fêter leur victoire même dans l'infirmerie, ce qui réconforta Harry, mais, sans le comprendre pour le moment, le laissait mal à l'aise.

« Parce que tu reconnais l'hypocrisie quand tu la vois. »

Tom poussa sa pièce sur l'échiquier sans le regarder. Harry l'avait rejoint après que Mme Pomfresh est mise tout le monde dehors car il devait se reposer. Le garçon soupira mais ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il savait que pour Olivier, Fred et George, ce n'était pas de l'hypocrisie. Enfin, pour Olivier, c'était encore autre chose, plutôt un intérêt sportif… Bon, c'était aussi un peu de l'hypocrisie quand on y réfléchissait mais au moins, il était constant lui.

« Tu ressens la douleur de ton bras ?  
- Pas trop non, heureusement parce que j'ai senti la potion faire effet, et s'était vraiment pas agréable.  
- Tant mieux. Mais qu'on ne laisse plus cet incompétent vouloir soigner… Enfin, il devrait être renvoyé, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde ! »

Harry ricana. Comment ne pas être d'accord ?

« Mais on se retrouverait sans prof…  
- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux très bien te faire cours. A Draco également. D'ailleurs, on redressera le niveau pendant les vacances, là vous n'apprenez vraiment rien. Tu fais juste le pitre déguisé en loup-garou pour amuser la classe et lui permettre de débiter des sornettes. Comme si on pouvait retransformer un loup-garou en homme ! »

Et le cours commença, tout en continuant la partie. Tom corrigea les dires de Lockheart en affirmant que devenir loup-garou, c'est définitif, et reprit point par point tous les exploits racontés. Il y avait parfois des choses justes mais le prof en rajoutait toujours des tonnes et forcément, racontait n'importe quoi.

Harry l'écouta religieusement. L'esprit savait définitivement capter son publique, de sa voix légèrement basse, veloutée, par son charisme imposant même dans un corps aussi jeune.

« Dis Tom… Tu avais un poste important chez les mangemorts ? »

Le plus vieux se raidit légèrement, sans le montrer. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de son passer à Harry, même en éludant certaines questions ou en manipulant les réponses, car le garçon pourrait deviner ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?  
- Je sais pas… Tu parles bien, on a vraiment envie de t'écouter. Même Draco qui aime qu'on l'écoute lui, il est complètement pendu à tes paroles. Enfin, laisse, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en parler. »

Tom soupira un peu. Pourrait-il vraiment parler de tout son passé avec arry ?glseHarry ? Ne lui en voudrait-il pas ? Le détesterait-il… ? L'esprit fixait Harry d'une telle intensité que le garçon se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Surtout que le regard de Tom prenait une teinte pourpre.

« Tom, tes yeux… »

Il se reprit et se frotta les tempes.

« Si je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler, c'est parce que tu es trop jeune. Tu es un enfant, on ne peut pas tout dire à un enfant ! Les meurtres, les tortures… tu ne veux pas entendre ce genre de chose.  
- Tu m'as pourtant dis que tu avais tué ton père. Alors je sais pas si je serais choqué par ce que tu as pu faire d'autre…  
- C'est… Je ne peux pas te parler de moi. Tu sais le plus important à savoir.  
- Que tu étais mangemort… Que tu as eu un accident qui t'as fait arriver dans ma tête, que tu sais beaaaaucoup de trucs et que tu es vieux. Que tu me caches quelques chose mais je ne sais pas quoi et que ça m'énerve. Mais… que tu tiens quand même à moi… »

La dernière phrase tenait plus de la question que de l'affirmation. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr que Tom l'apprécie. Il n'avait pas le choix que d'être là à cause de son incident, alors peut-être faisait-il semblant. Très bien semblant même mais il l'avait aidé l'année passée. Il le conseillait, le soutenait dans ses difficultés… Comment pouvait-on faire autant semblant alors ? Tom préféra alors chasser les doutes du garçon.

« Je tiens à toi Harry. Et tu es bien la première personne à compter pour moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est niais… râla Tom, faisant rire le garçon. Enfin bon, c'est niais, mais c'est vrai, ne doute pas. Je ne te mens pas.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment. Bien que je sois très bon menteur… »

Harry haussa le fixa d'un air las.

« Je suis bon menteur mais je ne m'abaisserais pas à dire des choses aussi... comme ça. Alors tu as intérêt à me croire. Je n'ai jamais montré la moindre affection pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

Le garçon eut un sourire timide et vint se blottir contre l'esprit, abandonnant la partie d'échec.

« C'est ça, profite gamin. »

Malgré le sarcasme dans sa voix, Tom ne le repoussa pas. Il ne le dirait pas mais il appréciait la chaleur du garçon contre lui. C'était doux et… aimant. Le gosse l'aimait et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait peur de l'amour.

Tom stoppa ses caresses dans les cheveux en bataille. Il avait peur lui ? Et d'un simple sentiment ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas peur, il ne voulait pas perdre cet amour, tout simplement. L'amour naïf d'un gamin qui n'avait jamais eu personne à aimer.

Il reposa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs. Harry le remplacerait un jour, sûrement. Et si ça arrivait et bien, il pourrait tout lui dire. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il récupère son corps.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec un bras comme neuf et avec tous ses os pour son plus grand soulagement. L'infirmière vérifia que tout était en place et lui permit de partir prendre son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. Harry s'habilla avec les habits de rechange qu'on lui avait apporté, ramassa ses affaires et parcourut l'infirmerie pour en sortir.

Mais avant de passer les portes, son regard fut attiré par les rideaux d'un lit, complètement tirés et fermés. Ce n'était pas là hier soir…

« Il… y a eu une autre attaque… ? »

L'infirmière sembla avoir croqué dans un citron à la question de son patient. Elle s'affaira à changer les draps d'un coup de baguette, lui tournant le dos. Son hésitation n'était qu'un consentement muet, aussi ne chercha-t-elle pas à mentir.

« Le jeune Colin… Dépêche-toi, tu vas rater le petit déjeuner. »

Draco reposa sa tasse bruyamment sur sa coupelle, clairement agacé. Pansy se tourna vers lui, l'air choqué.

« Voyons, Draco. Ça ne va pas ?  
- Oh si, je vais très bien. C'est plutôt Waismoche qui doit avoir un grain. Oh, pas que ça change grand-chose de d'habitude, mais là, il me fixe et ça m'agace.  
- Il doit te surveiller en pensant que tu vas ouvrir la chambre. »

Harry s'était installé à côté du blond et commença à se servir d'un petit déjeuné tout en saluant poliment les Serpentards. Draco renifla dédaigneusement.

« D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu m'en parler avant de le faire.  
- Pardon ? »

Harry eut un sourire en coin et le blond comprit. Une nouvelle victime. Il reprit sa tasse sans rien laisser paraître et entra dans son jeu.

« Tu dormais, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je te laisse le faire la prochaine fois si tu veux. »

Les deux garçons se sourirent, complices, tandis que les autres Serpentards de la table rigolaient également, ayant saisie l'ironie.

« Ce n'est pas à la table de rouge et or que vous auriez pu faire ce genre de blague… sourit Blaise avant de finir son café. Alors, il y a vraiment une nouvelle victime ? »

Harry perdit son sourire et acquiesça.

« Colin, pétrifié.  
- Comme par hasard… souffla Théodore. Quelqu'un qui vous avait énervé juste avant… »

La voix calme et discrète du jeune Nott avait tout de même était écoutée. Le garçon, plutôt effacé, n'avait pas relevé la tête de son livre dont il tourna une page l'air de rien alors que ses camarades attendaient la suite. Il consentit tout de même à relever ses yeux pâles vers eux.

« Soit vous êtes vraiment responsables, reprit-il, soit le vrai coupable sait qu'il peut vous faire passer pour lui facilement. Il suffit juste de trouver les nés-moldus qui vous agacent… Ou les traitres à leur sang. »

Les yeux des Serpentards participant à la conversation se dirigèrent tous vers Ron qui, surprit, paniqua un peu de tant d'intérêt soudain. Harry détourna son regard en premier, mal à l'aise. Théodore avait raison et si ça continuait, il finirait par y avoir un mort et ça leur tomberait dessus avant qu'ils n'aient coincé le vrai coupable.

Harry se leva et remonta les allées pour rejoindre la table des professeurs. Il se plaça devant Snape.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, j'ai des questions à propos du dernier cours de potion. Avez-vous un peu de temps… ? »

Severus plissa légèrement les yeux, cherchant une lueur carmine dans les prunelles émeraude mais comme à chaque fois, le garçon détourna le regard, pour protéger ses pensées. Il reposa sa serviette calmement et se leva. Il fit le tour de la table pour se diriger vers les grandes portes, de son pas sec.

« Venez Mr Potter. »

Harry suivit le professeur de potion jusqu'aux salles de classe en silence et une fois la porte fermée, il y posa un sort de silence que Tom lui avait appris. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre en voyant l'air pincé de Snape.

« Je dois vous parler de la chambre… je préfère qu'on ne nous écoute pas.  
- Allez-y. »

Le garçon acquiesça mais prit le temps de faire venir Tom.

« Voila… La victime de cette nuit… me désigne comme coupable. Moi et Draco d'ailleurs. Colin Crivey prenait des photos quand j'étais… blessé et on lui a un peu méchamment dit d'arrêter. J'ai peur que d'autre personne soit blessée voir tuée si on ne fait rien. »

Snape l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, c'était déjà ça. Il le vit suivre son regard alors que Tom prenait la parole.

« Harry, on ne peut pas arrêter le basilic avant d'arrêter le coupable.  
- Mais on ne peut pas laisser les élèves en danger comme ça Tom ! Professeur, est-ce que vous savez comment combattre un basilic ? »

Severus se figea un millième de seconde. Un monstre pareil dans le sein de l'école… Poudlard était-il vraiment le lieu le plus sûr d'Angleterre ? A en croire son élève... absolument pas.

« Un basilic Mr Potter. Vous n'imaginez pas l'étendu de vos paroles. Les écailles de ce serpent sont un bouclier sans faille pour la plupart des sorts, sa gueule renferme le plus puissant poison naturel et ses yeux ne font pas que vous pétrifier. Ils vous foudroient.  
- Mais…  
- Laissez-moi finir. Si on ne le regarde pas directement dans les yeux, on n'en meurt pas. On est pétrifié, reprit Snape dont le cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure et lui permettant de supposer. L'eau pour la chatte du concierge, l'appareil photo pour Mr Crivey. J'aimerais parler au… à votre ami. »

Harry regarda Tom et soupira. Il lui laissa la place, puisque les « adultes » devaient parler entre eux. Une fois qu'il posséda le corps, Tom répéta.

« On n'arrête pas le basilic avant le coupable, c'est insensé.  
- Je comprends mais la sécurité des élèves prévaut. Si jamais il y a un mort, l'école devra être fermée. Et le coupable repartira de toute manière chez lui.  
- Je sais qu'elle fermera, siffla Tom. Alors il faut juste agir plus vite. Le seul soir où Harry ne peut pas nous emmener près de la salle, le coupable en profite… Comment faire ? »

Tom commença croisa les bras pour réfléchir, s'appuyant contre une des tables. Ils n'allaient pas passer toutes les nuits dehors, qui sait quand le coupable retournerait à la chambre ? Mais avaient-ils le choix ?

« Seul l'héritier peut contrôler le basilic… marmonna-t-il. Impossible, il n'y a pas d'autre hériter que… »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il était le seul héritier de Serpentard encore vivant. Son « autre » serait-il revenu ? Mais pourquoi ne pas jeter le basilic sur Harry directement ? C'était un vrai casse-tête mais il n'était pas décidé à le laisser irrésolu.

« Vous avez divisé votre âme. »

La voix de Snape le sortie de ses réflexions. Tom releva la tête, agacé.

« Donc, vous n'y êtes pas tout à fait pour quelque chose.  
- Pour rien, plutôt. Je suis… différent de celle qui vadrouille librement.  
- Vous avez aidé Harry à empêcher votre retour… ou plutôt le retour de votre âme principale… »

Snape fronça les sourcils et se massa la tempe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, pour moi aussi, c'est compliqué.  
- Certes. Pourquoi avoir empêcher votre retour ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé le garçon mourir ? Il y a eu plusieurs occasions pourtant. »

L'esprit regarda ses ongles et chassa une saleté logée.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre. Mais ne crois pas que je suis incapable de le tuer moi-même si je me sens en danger… Je préfère oublier ce que je suis là, plutôt que de me faire détruire. Alors continue de ne rien dire… »

A vrai dire, c'était toujours aussi confus en lui. Il voulait protéger Harry qui l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était, même sans tout savoir. Le garçon ne s'occupait pas de son passé du côté des « méchants » mais juste de la personne qu'il était maintenant. Et, il ne se voulait plus la face là-dessus, ça lui plaisait.

Mais d'un côté, s'il risquait de disparaître vraiment, serait-il capable de se sacrifier pour le gosse ? Comme sa mère…. Et il fallait qu'il sache s'il pouvait compter sur Snape ou s'en méfier.

Tom soupira, agacé par toutes ces complications.

* * *

**à suivre...**


End file.
